A New Perspective
by GANONDORF5
Summary: People think that I am a monster. When people look at me, their eyes are a pit of endless fear. I don't want to be some type of monster that all others fear. It didn't always used to be like this either. There was a time, when people didn't shiver when they heard my name, but that was a very long time ago… In the following pages I will tell all people my story who wishes to listen.
1. Chapter : Born into Royalty

Author's Note:

People think that I am a monster. When people look at me, their eyes are a pit of endless fear. I don't want to be some type of monster that all others fear. It didn't always used to be like this either. There was a time, when people didn't shiver when they heard my name, but that was a very long time ago…

In the following pages I will tell all people my story who wishes to listen. It is a story of love, hate, war, and betrayal. I hope by telling this story, people will be able to look at me from a new perspective.

~ Ganondorf

Chapter One: Born into Royalty

Long ago, in a castle known as the Hyrule Castle, the queen gave birth to the prince of Hyrule. No one could believe their eyes. The young prince was born with skin as dark green as a crocodile and red fire hair, but visible upon the hand of the royal creature was the unmistakable Triforce of Power. I was that young prince.

Although as a baby, I was born as a hideous little creature; my parents still loved me with all of their heart. They tried every treatment offered by every doctor in the Hyrule kingdom, but no matter what they did, my skin remained green and my hair a hideous red.

I was given the life of a normal young prince though, I was given all the toys I could ever wish for (my favorite was the little soldiers I received for my first birthday), I was given training with the use of sword as soon as I could walk, and I was homeschooled by the best tutors in Hyrule, as was the custom of the time for royalty in Hyrule.

My mother was my best friend during the first years of my life - she was always there to lend me a hand, or to keep me company. She understood me. One day she gave me something very treasured to the royal Hylian blood line – the Ocarina of Time. Mother told me that when the time was right, I would understand its importance.

I became an older brother at age two when my younger brother was born. I was so excited to finally have a companion to whom I could teach everything that I knew. My mood changed form pure excitement to complete depression when I learned that my mother had died during childbirth. What would I ever do without her? My father, who had also loved my mother with all his heart, died from depression three days later.

It was up to me to raise my younger brother, and to name him. I named my brother Daphnes, a name that I had always admired.

My father's head advisor Linebeck II temporarily ruled over Hyrule until I, being the oldest of the two princes, was of age to become king – twenty one.

Linebeck II hired two witches named the Twin Rova. The twin witches Kotake and Koume looked after Daphnes and I as nannies.

Throughout the early years of my childhood and into my teenage years, Daphnes and I would be the best of friends.

Please review. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Flames accepted.


	2. Chapter : The Secret

Author's Note:

I received a recent review that asked if my story takes place in an Alternate Universe, but let me assure you my life story takes place right here in Hyrule. The same review also inquired why there was no mention of Gerudo Valley, and my answer to that is to simply be patient and keep reading. All your questions will be answered in time. I appreciate every review I receive and it encourages me to keep writing more. I thank you for your support for reading my story and looking at my **true** life story from a new perspective.

Chapter Two: The Secret

One day of my childhood stands out to me like no other…

It began with a game of "Knights and Dragons", as many of our days usually did. Knights and Dragons was a game we made up together. In Knights and Dragons, Daphnes and I would both pretend to be knights battling a dragon. The part of the dragon was usually played by Linebeck II, who did all he could in order to ease our life without a father.

On this particular morning, Daphnes and I were attacking Linebeck II with wooden swords, and Linebeck II was doing all he could to keep us off of him. Then, with a _WACK_, I knocked Linebeck II to the ground with my wooden sword giving him a black eye. I felt terrible. Linebeck II tried to convince me he was unhurt and perfectly fine, that he only needed a break from playing. So Daphnes and I agreed to end the game early.

While I was making my way to my chambers, Daphnes asked me a question to which I was unprepared to answer.

"Brother," Daphnes inquired. "What was mom like?"

I did my best to explain what a wonderful person she was, but somehow I just couldn't seem to find the right words. Wonderful seemed so week a word to use to describe a person like mother.

"Daphnes come hither." I said. "I have something to show you."

Daphnes followed eagerly behind me as we walked to my chambers. Once we arrived inside, I closed the two big wooden doors to my room and pulled the blinds shut. Then, I made my way over to a beautiful wooden chest bearing the design of the Hylian crest, which sat in front of my bed. I unlatched the hook and cracked it open. Inside sat two contents, a weathered painting of Mother and Father, and a black leather bag placed gently on a pillow holding the Ocarina of Time mother had given me. Daphnes stared in awe.

"May I hold the painting?" He asked innocently.

Nodding, I gently placed the painting in his hands. Daphnes stared in fascination as he ran his fingers over our parent's faces, careful not to further damage the already weathered painting.

"Mother is beautiful." Daphnes observed. "And Father looks so… prominent and influential."

"They were fully devoted to both their kingdom and their family." I said.

"What's that?" Daphnes asked while grabbing the black leather bag off my pillow. He drew open the drawstrings. the bag and it held upside-down to let the Ocarina of Time fall into his hand.

I quickly yanked the delicate instrument out of Daphnes's hands. "It's very fragile!" I shouted.

Suddenly Daphnes burst out in tears. I felt like a monster, why was I always hurting people?

"Daphnes, don't cry. You just have to be sure to handle it with care. I'll tell you a secret if you can promise to keep a secret." I reasoned.

"I promise to keep the secret." Daphnes swore.

"Mother gave this to me when I was very young. It's called the Ocarina of Time. I don't know what it is capable of doing, only that it is very powerful. I hide the Ocarina in my chest, because none of the Hylian maids ever look there. Here it is safe. Sometimes at night I even take it out and practice playing a few songs. I actually just learned to play -"

"The Ocarina of Time is very powerful, I can sense it." Daphnes confirmed. "The person who discovers the Ocarina's secret will become the most commanding and influential ruler on the face of the world…"

"Daphnes, do not speak in this way." I scolded. "It is wrong for a prince to dream of power for himself. You should rather dream of acquiring wisdom to help guide the good Hylian people of our kingdom and bring each and every one of them a life of peace and prosperity."

"I am sorry my brother." Daphnes apologized. "I will not speak in this way ever again, I promise."

Looking back, I realized that if Daphnes would have only kept his promise to me, we could've avoided a lifetime of pain and misery.

**Please review. Flames accepted.**


	3. Chapter : School Children

Author's Note:

I am writing to inform my readers that I will be posting a new chapter every day. There will be approximately thirty chapters. Also, I forget to mention in the last two chapters that the first seven chapters of the story are apart of Part I of A New Perspective entitled A Young Prince. Enjoy reading, and please don't forget to review!

~ Ganondorf

Part I: A Young Prince

Chapter Three: School Children

One day, The Twin Rova suggested that Daphnes and I attend public school and learn how to interact with other children. Up until that time we had both been home- schooled by the best tutors in Hyrule, but since I was now sixteen and Daphnes was fourteen, we agreed that learning to interact with other children was a necessary skill for the princes of Hyrule to acquire.

We began attending the Hylian Academy the next day, and I was placed in the same class as my brother Daphnes. (Classes were grouped by ages: five to eight, nine to twelve, and thirteen to sixteen.) Both of us enjoyed school - the learning part at least. I can not – with honesty - say that I enjoyed socializing with the other children. They all looked at me with fear in their eyes like I was planning to do something terribly horrible to them.

Because of this I was forced to play alone with only the field mice to accompany me at recess. The mice and I became friends, they understood me and I understood them. People yelp and scream when they see mice because they are frightened by how hideous they look, I relate very much to those mice because humans treat me the same way. I became best friends with a mouse that I named "Splotchy" because of all of the dark brown spots up and down his back.

I wasn't always alone though, sometimes Daphnes came to accompany me as I played with the mice. He usually only stayed for a short while though before returning to his "popular" friends. I never became angry with him though because I wanted the best for him. I wanted Daphnes to live as normal as a life as possible, discarding the fact that he was related to a hideous creature of a brother.

**Please Review. Flames Accepted. :)**


	4. Chapter : A Clay Horse

Author's Note

I hope you are enjoying the story. Tomorrow I will be posting one of my favorite chapters, so stay tuned! And don't forget to leave a review! Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot! :)

Part 1: A Young Prince

Chapter Four: A Clay Horse

I remember one day in art class, we were learning how to work with clay and were allowed to make anything that we wanted out of it. I crafted a beautiful horse which I painted and spent the rest of the day playing with. I brought home the creature and showed my masterpiece to Koume. I had always wanted a horse of my own, so one day at the castle I asked Koume of a favor…

"Koume, I have always wanted a real horse, and I know you have amazing magic, could you please turn my clay horse into a real one?" I asked.

"Now Ganon, taking care of a horse is a big responsibility, you have to feed it, love it, and care for it. I see that you have grown into a fine young prince though, and if you are willing to take on such a big responsibility I will make this horse real for you. What do you say?" Koume asked.

"Oh Koume, I promise, I promise" I said excitedly. "Won't you please turn it real now?"

Koume nodded and poofed the horse real with her magic, the clay horse grew into a real horse right in front of my very eyes. Within seconds standing in front of me was one of the most beautiful horses of all time.

"I'll name this horse Epona." I said jumping up and hugging it.

Once Epona was able to look at my face though, she became scared of its hideousness and galloped away into the distance as fast as she could. I broke down in tears and started crying.

Koume came over to comfort me and said "It's okay Gannon; I'll buy you a pet goldfish or something, just forget about the horse. Oh, and do me one favor and don't tell Kotake about this."

I nodded and tried to forget about Epona, but somehow the way she was frightened by the sight of me is something that would live to haunt me forever. And little did I know that one day I would meet Epona again on a much more unfriendly basis…

**:) Please Review! Flames accepted.**


	5. Chapter : A New Friend

Author's Note

Happy Halloween (Although it's not Halloween in Hyrule)!

I have been looking forward to posting this chapter, you meet a very important person :) Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but the next chapter is longer and will really initiate the start of the true plot line. Enjoy and don't forget to **REVIEW.**

Part 1: A Young Prince

Chapter Five: A New Friend

While attending the Hylian Academy, I met someone there who would change my life forever...

I remember the day like it was yesterday. A new student was welcomed into the Hylian academy, she was fourteen, and her name was Eldin. I remember first thinking that she was very pretty.

Later at recess I went outside to play with Splotchy, as usual. As I was helping Splotchy learn how to do a backflip someone tapped me from behind. I turned and saw that it was Eldin.

"May I join you? My name is Eldin, I'm new to the school and don't know any other people, anyway you look kind of lonely, but also very friendly. Oh, that is the cutest mouse I've ever seen!" she squealed.

I introduced Eldin to Splotchy and Eldin and I spent the rest of the day talking with each other. For the next few years of my life she would remain my closest friend.

**Please Review. Flames accepted.**


	6. Chapter : The Royal Crowing

Author's Note

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (or favorited my story or who clicked to follow me as an author.) it means the world! This chapter is where the story really gets launched into its full potential. Enjoy, and don't forget to _**review**_.

Part I: A Young Prince

Chapter Six: The Royal Crowning

Five years later…

Finally the day at which I had waited all my life to arrive was here; today was the day of my Royal Crowning. When I awoke it was sunny outside and all of the nobles and guards were being ordered around by Linebeck II. Linebeck II was in the middle of preparing the dining hall for the huge feast that was going to be served after I was crowned King of Hyrule. Linebeck II had created a huge schedule which he expected to be followed down to the precise second. The schedule consists of rehearsals after rehearsals to make sure that the Royal Crowning went smoothly and as planned.

Although I was excited I was finally turning twenty one and was going to be crowned King of Hyrule, I was even more excited (and kind of nervous) about something else…

I had spent all of the previous week at Linebeck II's store _Treasures_ (Linebeck II held a part time job at the store, when he wasn't being the head Hylian advisor) searching for the perfect engagement ring. I still remember the way the rupee on the ring glinted and shined so marvelously when holding it in the sunlight.

That afternoon I got a small chance to sneak out after one of Linebeck II's many rehearsal dinners and before my dress rehearsal that would take place two hours before my Royal Crowning.

I arrived at Eldin's cottage and knocked on her door. She didn't answer, so I was about to leave before the door flung open and Eldin stepped out. She was beautiful. After nervously beating around the bush, I finally asked Eldin if she wouldn't mind getting engaged to me too much. Eldin excitedly agreed. I placed the engagement ring on Eldin's finger and watched her admire it. I could tell she loved the ring. This would be the last happy moment of my life for a long time to come.

I slipped back into my chambers to quickly prepare for my dress rehearsal. Arriving late for a rehearsal was not an option; Linebeck II was a man of punctuality. I flung open my dresser drawers and grabbed the shirt and pants that I was to wear during my Royal Crowning. I zippered my pants and buttoned up my shirt, then turned to look at myself in the long mirror hanging on my wall. I was an image of power and elegance. Never had I looked stylish in my entire lifetime. I took a few more moments to admire myself in the mirror before turning to leave.

Suddenly an image in the mirror made me stop. Had I seen someone in the mirror staring at me from behind? Warily I turned to inspect the room, and seeing there was no one headed for my door.

"Where are you going so soon?" A voice called from the corner of my chambers.

My muscles tensed with fear as turned around to see my brother – Daphnes sitting in a small armchair in the corner of my room. How long had he been there and why hadn't I noticed him before?

Seeing it was only Daphnes, I relaxed a little and answered; "Linebeck II's waiting for me at a dress rehearsal, if I'm late he'll kill me. Oh, by the way Eldin said yes! Aren't you happy for me?"

For the first time I noticed Daphnes's emotionless face which bore two hard, and calculating eyes.

"Daphnes are you alright?" I questioned.

"I've never felt better." Daphnes replied with sly eyes.

"Well I've got to get going; you know how Linebeck II can get whenever someone's late for a rehearsal." I explained while making my way towards the door.

"Brother," Daphnes called. "I have something to show you."

I looked again into Daphnes's eyes and saw that something was really troubling him. Daphnes had never acted like this before. At that moment, I decided that the dress rehearsal had to wait, and whatever Daphnes was so eager to show me had to come first. And so I turned and followed him out the back exit of my room and into the forest.

**To be continued...**

**Please Review! Flames accepted.**


	7. Chapter : The Promise

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Thanks for your continued support (by reviewing and such). Sorry I posted this chapter sort of late today (but may I point out that it is not 11:59pm yet so I have still kept my promise!) Also this is the last chapter is Part I. The next chapter I post will commence Part II. Enjoy!

Part I: A Young Prince

Chapter 7: The Promise

While following Daphnes's footsteps I squeezed between trees and stepped over small bushes. It had to be around seven o'clock by now, and Linebeck II was surely furious with me, I wouldn't blame him considering the Royal Crowning began at eight. But somehow, I couldn't bring myself to leave Daphnes. The look in his eyes was almost cruel and calculating and his expression was so… serious.

Two things were also brought to my attention while we walked, (1) Daphnes had his favorite sword sheathed at his side – which he didn't carry around often, unless he was planning to use it and, (2) Daphnes was dressed in a pair of Father's best clothes that Father used to wear to only the most important of events.

We finally arrived at the end of the forest and to a beautiful canyon which overlooked a magnificent sunset.

"What do you need to show me Daphnes?" I asked a little too accusingly.

"Why do you accuse me older brother? I have brought you here only to tell you of information that I believe may interest you." Daphnes replied coolly.

"Why couldn't we have just talked about this back in my chambers, why did you have to drag me all the way out here to talk?" I hissed.

"Brother," Daphnes mused. "Why do you ask so many questions? I have brought you here to make a deal."

"I'm listening" I responded.

"Hyrule's economy is good, and the people here are happy. With your new power as king, we could spread this happiness to all the lands of the world. Why must the happiness of the people stay confined to just Hyrule?" Daphnes inquired.

"I will hear no more of this. Speak not of this ever again." I said.

"Brother," Daphnes tried again. "You're to narrow minded, just think of the possibilities. Make me your highest advisor and I will guide you step by step through this complex plan. I will make you the most powerful ruler of all time."

"I already told you, I will hear no more of this. Next time you speak in this manner, I will have you banished from Hyrule forever!" I shouted.

"Brother, you have made some very poor decisions." Daphnes spat, while drawing his sword and slicing it through the air aiming at my head.

Quickly I sidestepped to avoid the blow and ducked under his next slice though the air landing at his backside – his blind side. I wasted no time on quickly wrapping my large meaty hands around his throat and slamming him against a tree, thereby knocking the sword out of his hands.

While still gripping his neck, I turned him to face me and yelled into his face. "Where did you get such mad ideas? You were my best friend, why are you acting like this?"

The look in Daphnes's eyes had turned to pure fear. His life was in my hands and the only thing that could save him right then was my mercy. I released my grip and let him slide to the ground helpless.

"Leave Hyrule, you are no longer welcome here." I breathed and turned my back to walk away.

Everything happened so suddenly and I did not have enough time to react as Daphnes pulled himself up from the ground, grabbed his sword and swung it through the air slicing my right leg. Instantly my right leg was engulfed in miserable agony. My blood was spilling everywhere and I felt lightheaded.

"You think your so powerful brother, but you are wrong!" Daphnes screamed. "This war is not over yet!"

At that moment Daphnes shoved me over the edge of the canyon. I struggled for a grip, but only my fingers were able to grasp the edge of the canyon's rocky cliff.

"Since you did not openly accept my first offer brother, I'm now forcing you to accept this new one. And I promise it will not be a pleasant one." Daphnes threatened.

"Daphnes please don't do this. Don't destroy all of the good memories we once shared together. You were my best friend, I loved you." I pleaded while struggling to keep a hold on the cliffside.

"Cut the sentimental foolishness my brother. I'm the one who's in power now, and you are going to listen to me. Don't worry I will not let you die while not knowing what the future brings. Here are my promises to you my brother.

First I am going to bring everyone proof of your death to convince them that you are dead, that way I will become King of Hyrule according to ancient Hylian law which state 'In the unfortunate event that the first prince in line to become king dies, the next oldest prince in line shall take his place as king.' I bet you were curious as to why I'm dressed in Father's best clothes, now you know – I want to look good for my Royal Crowning tonight. By the way, thanks for not getting my clothes too dirty.

Second I will spread terrible rumors about you, propaganda if you will. Everyone will become brainwashed into forgetting you were ever a kindhearted man and into thinking you are a vicious and cruel monster. And no brother, I do not need the Twin Rova's help with brainwashing the people, propaganda will do the trick all by itself, anyway the Twin Rova always liked you more.

Thirdly I will slowly take away Hylian's rights, just little by little so as not to be noticed. In this way with every right the Hylian's slowly have snipped away I will become more and more powerful. In time I will be the ultimate ruler of Hyrule or dictator if you will, and will have enough strength to take over other lands, like the Goron City for instance." Daphnes confided.

"You will never get away with this!" I bellowed, struggling for a better grip. My hands were getting very clammy and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold on.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong my brother." Daphnes continued. "For you see there is no one standing in my way between me and the promises I have just made to you.

And I almost forgot, that foolish young lass who you are in love with, what is her name? Oh, I remember Emma. No that's not it. Ella maybe? No not that either. Well I'll remember it eventually."

"If you threaten Eldin one more time, you'll never live to see the next sunrise." I hissed.

"Brother, you don't look very intimidating barely hanging on to the edge of a cliffside. As I was saying, as my last promise to you, I will take Eldin as my bride! And as you know, I always keep my promises."

"She'll never agree to wed a monster like you!" I screamed.

"Then I will threaten her family, and she will have no choice. It was nice having this conversation with you brother. And I almost forgot, I need proof of your death… That'll do." Daphnes said while motioning towards a bloody piece of fabric which had been torn off when Daphnes sliced my leg. "Well I guess this is goodbye my brother." Daphnes said while stomping on my few fingers that had managed to hold onto the edge of this cliff this long. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" He laughed evilly.

Suddenly I was floating downward, watching the whole world past me by. And then everything went black.

**To be continued...**

**Please REVIEW. Flames accepted.**


	8. Chapter : Fulfillment

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. Part II: The Awakening has now begun! More and more of the holes will soon be filled in the following chapters. Enjoy.

The following message is for Scarlet Curls, because my computer was struggling to PM her. However, because this is in the author's note, I do not like to exclude my other readers so if you want to follow along I don't mind; you just might want to read the flame posted by him/her first. **Otherwise just skip down to the beginning of the next chapter.**

* * *

Scarlet Curls, let me start by introducing myself formally as Ganondorf's personal Hylian publisher. I have been working faithfully for him as a publisher of his stories for many years, and when I received your flame I believed that I should send it straight to Ganondorf so you could receive his personal response. The following letter is Ganondorf's respectful reply to your flame.

Dear Scarlet Curls,

I will do my best to address your complaints and concerns listed in your flame.

You mentioned you were unsatisfied that Daphnes did not have a realistic reason to be obsessed with power. Honestly, I must confess that I do not know where he developed such an obsession. Growing up with him as a child he seemed innocent most of his childhood… or maybe it was my desire to believe he was innocent that blinded me from the horrid truth. In my studies at the Hylian University I learned that "every action has an equal and opposite reaction" (by Sir Isaac Newton), my life experiences taught me this was not the case. Sometimes a small trigger can cause an enormous reaction. Perhaps it was the moment that Daphnes realized he would never be as powerful or influential as I would be, that he would never get that chance to stamp his mark on history, he changed and became consumed by his own vanity. However, that is for you to decide, because unfortunately I do not know the answer.

Ah, the Gerudo. I have had another review asking about this. My only answer to that concern is to simply stay tuned and keep reading, the Gerudo will be explained. The holes will be filled in good time and soon everything will come full circle.

As for the chapter lengths I will answer your question with a question. Have you ever read the 'Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass'? Although this short novel is considered a classic piece of artwork to the modern world, have you ever considered the chapter lengths? The first nine chapters are all four to six pages and then out of the blue chapter ten is twenty-five pages long. As you can see chapter lengths are irrelevant in judging the artistic greatness of a story.

The complaints you have made about the grammatical errors in this story have been noted. I despise pointing fingers, but I must reveal that this is not an error of mine, but my hired Hylian editor. You see, before I have my Hylian publisher publish my stories, I first take everything to the editor. If any grammatical errors are present unfortunately this is the result of her obliviousness. But please, cut her some slack, her husband is currently sick with the plague and she is very distraught.

You complained that I was failing as a writer. To be perfectly honest, the Hylian language was never my best subject back at the Hylian University. Eldin always used to assist me with my language and writing homework because that was sort of her forte. May I note however, (with personal pride) that this story is already completed (I am merely posting one of the completed chapters each day). I finished this story two long summers ago and my writing has improved much since that time. I am currently drafting the sequel to 'A New Perspective' and am planning on posting it if the majority of my reviews for this story remain positive.

You wrote that the realistic-ness of this story is lacking and that to persuade my readers that if I am good I need to make it more believable. Let me fist assert that if you are asking me to lie about my experiences, I will do no such deed. My honor directly prohibits me from dressing up true events to the point that they are flat out lies. However, with every stroke of my quill pen I am writing my experience as true and factual as I can make them. The sole point of this story is to merely reverse the lies Daphnes has established throughout the years and give you a chance to look unbiased through my perspective.

The timeframe of this story perhaps needs some deeper explaining. Part of this story takes place in the time before The Hero of Time, and the rest of the story takes place during and after. Sorry, but I'm having some difficulty expressing the answer to your question about Linebeck II. Linebeck II is simply my advisor, and that is all that I can say. I hope that is helpful.

I am by no means "flawless". There are many things that I wish I could change about myself or simply wish I could have changed about my past. In my opinion my biggest flaw is being so naïve. If I wouldn't have been so naïve about Daphnes's transformations over the years perhaps I could have saved Hyrule and Eldin from years of trouble.

Who is Aveil? I have never met her personally, but I would definitely not alter my story to develop a romance between myself and her for the pure sake of other's entertainment. My true love will always be Eldin. And nothing would_ ever_ make be betray her.

The Twin Rova, my nannies, have never killed or brainwashed a soul. They are the kindest, most caring creatures I have ever had the privilege of knowing. They do have the capability, but would never use their power for evil.

I hope this letter helped to better explain the questions and complaints you addressed in your flame. I do truly appreciate flames, since they help me to truly see what others are thinking. However, please do not flame again (I support one time flamers only), I have heard your complaints and addressed them as well as I could and if you do not enjoy my true life story still, please do not read it. There are thousands of other Legend of Zelda stories available to read in the archive and I'm sure you can find one among them to enjoy.

I understand that Daphnes has distorted the ways of my life to a point of no return but I do hope that you can find it in your heart to put away your current bias and knowledge to look at my life through my eyes and the way that I lived it. There are two ways to look through a window, so please keep that in mind when looking at my life from a new perspective.

Sincerely,

Ganondorf

* * *

Part II: The Awakening

Chapter 8: Fulfillment

Gradually as hazy world came into view, I was able to make out two small heads gazing down at my face.

"Ganon you're alive!" Two high screechy and nasally voices cried in unison.

I would have recognized those voices anywhere.

"Kotake, Koume, what happened?" I questioned groggily.

"There is too much to explain, better to discuss it once you are feeling stronger. Here, swallow." Kotake instructed while inserting a spoonful of a soupy substance into my mouth.

"Air ar e?" was the best I could manage for 'where are we' as I allowed another spoonful of soup to enter my mouth.

"Patience, everything will be explained in time." Kotake answered.

For the first time I realized I was lying on a hard wooden bed. I strained up my neck for a better look at my surroundings. The room was dark with only a few torches to light the way. Spider webs and dust were everywhere and everything reeked of rotting cheese. The sound of rats nibbling on leftover foods echoed in my ears. What was this place? This is no place for the prince of Hyrule.

Summoning all of my strength, I sat up in bed and gently pushed Kotake's next spoonful of soupiness out of the way. "Am I dead?" I braced myself for the answer.

In reply Koume bust out in a high pitched and nasally laughter. "No silly, you're not dead. You're lucky, for all that you've been through these past few years, you should be dead. But your not, you're definitely alive."

"These past few years? What are you talking about?" I asked, more lost than ever.

"Nice going Koume." Kotake said. "Here Ganon, calm down, just listen to me and I'll tell you everything that happened these past few years."

As I sat up straighter in my bed, I braced myself for the worst. Kotake set the bowl of soup on a nearby nightstand and began her tale.

"Seven years ago," Kotake began "We found you lying helpless and unconscious at the bottom of a canyon. I suspected what had happened. Daphnes had come to you offering you power, and you, being the kindhearted young man that you are, turned him down. But, Daphnes was not about to take no for an answer; Daphnes was going to become king one way or another. You fought. Ganon, you held Daphnes in a position where he could no longer call the shots, but you let Daphnes go. Daphnes, cruel and calculating, laughed at the mercy to which you gave him and pushed you over the side of the canyon. Does any of my theory ring true to you?"

"I remember now. We did fight. Daphnes pushed me over the side of the canyon, and I must have gone unconscious. How long was I out? Did you say seven years? This can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is true Ganon," Koume supplied. "You are twenty-eight years old now. It was amazing that you survived so long while in a coma."

"I was in a coma?" Ganon questioned, more confused than ever.

"Take it easy Ganon. Remember what I said, everything will make sense in time." Kotake answered.

"I should be in Hyrule; I should be king right now. What am I doing in this pigsty of a room?" Ganon asked.

"Ganon," Kotake answered. "Daphnes is King of Hyrule now."

"What? That can't be true" Ganon insisted.

"I'm sorry Ganon. Daphnes supplied all the evidence that he needed of your death – a ripped cloth of your pant leg covered in your blood – and it was enough to convince everybody. Everybody except me and Koume of course, we saw what a monster Daphnes was slowly turning into and knew immediately that he had hurt you. That's when we went looking for you. As we said, we found you lifeless and bloody at the bottom of the canyon, it was the scariest sight we could have ever wished to see. You know how much Koume and I love you, right Ganon?" Kotake asked.

"Yeah, I love you both too, thanks for looking out for me. You've both always been great nannies." Ganon supplied.

Suddenly I was struck with an idea that I believed could fix all of the mess that had happened. Summoning all of my strength, I lifted myself out of bed and weakly made my first step towards the door of the room, but did not get far before the weak feeling took over my body and I collapsed to the ground. Koume and Kotake rushed to my side to help me back into bed.

"You are still too weak." they said in unison. "Rest until you are stronger."

"But I have an idea." I said. "I'll just travel to Hyrule and everyone will see that I am alive. Then, I'll claim my rightful place as king."

"Nope. Not gonna work. Everyone in Hyrule has been brainwashed into thinking your some kind of monster." Koume replied quickly.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Koume, why don't you ask for my permission before you want to say something that has happened in the past seven years first?" Kotake reasoned.

Koume just rolled her eyes and left the room to fill the bowl up with more soupy substance.

"Ganon, a lot has changed since Daphnes took power. He has convinced all the Hylian people that you are a monster. He made up terrible stories about you, and even suggested that _you_ had tried to kill _him_. Everyone in Hyrule believes that you are some type of evil villain now. They shiver when they hear your name and shudder at the sight of your face. But you know and we know who the real monster is, right Ganon. Daphnes is the real monster, although he looks good in front of the Hylian press, he is a vicious creature behind the scenes. I hear that he is slowly snipping away the rights of the Hylians bit by bit, although none of the Hylians seem to notice. There have been rumors that he has betrayed the Sheikahs, has raised the taxes, and has even set a curfew for the Hylians. True the rights seem little and so no one seems to care, but soon he will take away more important Hylian rights, until sooner later when the Hylians are slaves to Daphnes himself."

My face must have looked frightened because Kotake suddenly stopped her speech and put her small hand on my shoulder.

"I know when your stronger, you will set things right." Kotake said upliftingly.

My eyes suddenly focused on a small dusty parcel thrown against the wall in the corner of the room and by the layer of dust on it, I assumed it must have been sitting there for many years.

"What's in the parcel, Kotake?" I inquired.

In response Kotake handed me the parcel and said with a worried expression. "The parcel arrived here four years ago; it was sent from the Hyrule Castle, from Daphnes himself. It is addressed to you, so Daphnes must have inside sources to learn of our location and that you were in a coma and somehow recuperating."

With caution, I opened the parcel and the content that was inside brought tears to my eyes. I gently reached inside and removed Eldin's engagement ring I had given her and held it in the torch light.

"Is Eldin well?" I asked nervously awaiting the answer.

"Queen Eldin died five years ago, she was twenty one. I'm truly sorry Ganon." Kotake said.

"Daphnes truly has fulfilled all of his promises." I finally said to myself while angry tears rushed down my face. "That monster Daphnes, he killed her, didn't he?" I choked out the words.

"We have no proof." Kotake commented. "But, I wouldn't put it past him. The whole story was in the Hylian Times paper. One day Eldin was alive and well, then the next she was gone forever. Daphnes claimed she died of a sickness, but I know she wasn't sick. He probably poisoned her after she discovered too much information of his past, and his plans for the future."

"NO! This can't be happening!" I shouted.

It took me a minute to notice I had somehow pulled myself out of bed and had begun attacking the nightstand next to me. I kicked open it's drawers and punched and kicked at the piece of furniture's mainframe with all of my might. I knew that attacking the nightstand would not accomplish anything, but it felt good. I continued to kick and punch until my knuckles were bloody and I was lightheaded.

I didn't even notice when I fainted onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review. One time flamers accepted.**


	9. Chapter : Lifesaving Magic

Author's Note

Hi guys. Enjoy!

And if the Au Paire is reading this... and you know who you are STOP READING this!

Part II: The Awakening

Chapter 9: Lifesaving Magic

When I awoke, Koume was there spooning more soupy substance into my mouth. I didn't fight her and allowed her to continue. Immediately I remembered what had happened glancing at the remnants of the nightstand.

"Ganon, we're sorry for throwing all of this information at you at once." Koume said.

I didn't respond, but I did accept another mouthful of soupiness that was offered to me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"You may enter." Koume allowed.

In steeped a tall girl wearing the black clothes of a bandit. Her hair was curly and fire red. Her eyes were emeralds, shrewd and deceiving. Placed on the forehead of the girl was a magnificent diamond. The girl bowed slightly before speaking with a rough voice. "It is an honor after all these years to finally speak with the King of Gerudo Valley."

After a few minutes of silence, I finally realized she was speaking with me.

"I am not the King of Gerudo, I was the rightful King of Hyrule; but now I am no one." I concluded.

"Ganon, you are the King of Gerudo now, I thought Kotake told you while I was downstairs cooking more soup." Koume said.

An awkward silence settled upon the room.

"Naboroo, will you assist Koume in baking a loaf of bread for King Ganondorf, he is still healing and bread will help him to get stronger." Kotake said.

Naboroo bowed and left, followed by Koume who stuck her tongue out at Kotake before leaving.

"Sometimes my twin sister can be so childish." Kotake said. "Don't you agree Ganon?"

"What is all this of me being King of Gerudo, and who is Naboroo?" I asked.

Kotake sighed before answering. "Seven years ago when we found you at the bottom of that canyon, Daphnes had already declared himself King of Hyrule and we needed a safe place to hide you while nursing you back to health. I thought of the perfect place. Koume and I traveled with you to Gerudo Valley. Although the people here are thieves, they have good hearts and had always desperately longed for a ruler. The Gerudo people and I struck a deal. They would allow us to live her while nursing you back to health and in return, when you were brought back to health, you would be declared the King of Gerudo Valley."

"I will promise to follow through with your contract then, and become King of Gerudo Valley." I said.

"That is a wise decision, my dear Ganon." Kotake agreed.

"I will be the best king these Gerudo people could ever wish for. I will bring peace and prosperity to each and every one of them." I declared.

Kotake nodded in agreement and promised to do all that she could to guide me on this new mission.

"Ganon, there is one last thing that you should know." Kotake said.

I sat up in bed and listened attentively.

"During the seven years we cared for you here in Gerudo Valley we started to believe you would never come out of your coma, and decided it was time to take some drastic measures." Kotake paused for effect before continuing. "We decided to bring you out of your coma using magic potions. Koume looked through her magic book of potions and found a potion that would do just the trick, the only drawback was, it came with a side-affect." Kotake met my eyes to make sure I was still listening before carrying on. "Whenever you feel you are in a state of danger, you feel threatened, or you let your rage take over your actions, you will turn into a hideous boar that brings destruction to everything in its path."

I looked at my hands with disgust. Who am I?

Knowing I must stay strong through all the new challenges that faced me, I sat up straight and looked Kotake in the eyes. "I swear to you upon my life, that I will never allow this beast of a creature to become me."

Little did I know then how inevitable it was that I would one day break that promise…


	10. Chapter : Eyes of the Past

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. This chapter is dedicated to Yami no Nokutan, for being such an awesome reviewer. Also, I just want to apologize in advance for this chapter because readers may find it very controversial because of its accuracy. However, if you hold on for the ride the story gets better! Anyway, ENJOY and don't be too harsh in the reviews. :)

Part II: The Awakening

Chapter 10: Eyes of the Past

For the next two years my life continued on smoothly. I became healthier and healthier each day, until one day – a few weeks ago – Kotake declared it was safe for me to leave my bed and begin walking around the small and decomposing Gerudo Castle.

Never being a person who was comfortable living in filth; I decided to enlist a small team of cleaning maids to tidy up a small portion of the Gerudo Castle each day. Soon the castle began to look more appealing, and so I tried to convince myself that this was to be my new home.

Although all these good events were beginning to take place, I still never fully recuperated into feeling like my normal self again. I was though, somewhat content with ruling over the Gerudo band of thieves. They didn't demand much, as long as they had enough food to eat and water to drink, they didn't complain. The Gerudo thieves felt like a huge extended family to me – the family that I never had, sort of.

My days ruling over Gerudo Valley would continue on much the same for the next two years to come, until one day that an event would occur that would finally bring me to realize my true destiny…

It was a gloomy day, and I was sitting in my throne room. For some reason, gloomy days always brought me back bad memories of clutching to the cliffside of the canyon and losing Eldin.

Although I had come to convince myself that I was content with ruling over Gerudo Valley, sometimes I still thought about my real home – Hyrule and I wondered, was this my true destiny? Was it wrong to stand by in Gerudo when I knew what was taking place in my kingdom? No, I had to stop thinking like that; Hyrule _wasn't_ my kingdom any more. The Kingdom of Hyrule belonged to Daphnes alone now… right?

Immediately I pushed away all my doubts and settled down in my throne to relax. Taking the small rupee ring out of my pocket, I examined its beauty in the dim torch light. For just a moment, I allowed myself to remember Eldin's delighted expression as she handled it cheerfully. Tears streaked down my face as I thought of her death; and how I wasn't there to save her. I should have been there to save her.

My thoughts were interrupted as one of my servants entered the dimly lit throne room. He was the only male servant I had serving on my staff. Naboroo, my head advisor, had hired him. He had been working here for about two weeks now. Although he was shorter than the other servants, he swore he was sixteen. Honestly, I had never believed him; he had only looked about nine to me.

When he reached the foot of my throne, he bowed in my presence and awaited my acknowledgement before speaking.

"What is your business here?" I questioned, while trying to sniffle up my tears.

"I have come only to serve you, Lord Ganondorf." He answered in an extremely deep voice. "Is there anything I can fetch you that would make you feel more comfortable?"

"Eldin…" I squeaked.

"Pardon me, my Lord?" The servant inquired.

"Nothing, Forget it!" I shouted at the servant, suddenly angry at everyone, angry at myself.

The servant's eyes became suddenly small and frightened. They reminded me of Daphnes's eyes when I had him slammed against a tree and he knew that his life depended on my mercy alone…

"What I meant to say is, won't you invite me to a conversation? I get lonely all by myself in this dark throne room." I reasoned.

"Of course, if that is your wish my master." He answered shakily.

"Naboroo has informed me you are from the Sheikah Realm." I said, trying to stir a conversation.

"Yes, my lord, that is true." He answered.

"What was that name of yours again?" I asked.

"I'm Sheik." He answered.

"And Sheik, what is it that made you want to leave the Sheikah Realm? Weren't your people originally working in an alliance with the Hylian King?" I inquired.

"Yes, it is true that my people were working in an alliance with the Hylian King," Sheik began. "But five years ago the Hylian King betrayed us and so most of us parted our own way."

"Interesting…" I supplied.

I could sense that something wrong here. There were too many suspicious things going on at once: Sheik looked way to young for his supposed age, his voice kept rising and lowering an octave each time he spoke, and the Hylian King had betrayed the Sheikahs _six_ years ago, he should have known that.

Instead of investigating, I decided to push away all of my suspicions and relax instead.

"Actually, there is something that would make me feel more comfortable. Won't you fetch me a glass of Milk imported from Lon Lon Ranch? They produce the sweetest tasting milk there." I requested while handing him my empty gold cup.

As Sheik reached to grab my cup his sleeve slid up his arm, revealing the front of his hand. I couldn't believe my eyes. Glowing on the front of his hand was the Trifore of Wisdom.

My heart began racing and I suddenly felt the need to defend myself from this stranger. I reacted immediately by grabbing the boy by his neck collar and pressing him up against a wall.

"Who are you?" I shouted in the boy's face. "I want the truth, don't lie to me now!"

Sheik just stared at me in fear.

"Are you a spy from the Hyrule Kingdom?" I demanded. "Answer me!"

When no reply came, I shook Sheik roughly by his collar. Tears began running down my face clouding my vision, so I didn't even notice when something fell off of Sheik's head until it hit my foot. Looking down at my foot I realized it was a hat and wig. Confused, I looked back up to meet Sheik's face just in time to see long beautiful blond hair stumble down onto _her_ shoulders. Staring for the first time into Sheiks eyes I felt myself being taken on a journey to the past. Her eyes were a dazzling blue, and while looking into them one name formed in my mind.

"Eldin…" I whispered.


	11. Chapter : The Encounter

Author's Note

Hello readers. This is the last chapter in Part II. The next chapter will commence Part III. Enjoy and review!

Part II: The Awakening

Chapter 11: The Encounter

"Help, somebody help!" Sheik cried.

"Who are you?" I demanded, stunned by the fact that Sheik wasn't even a male at all.

"I don't need to answer to you." Sheik replied with attitude in her voice. "Help me, please!"

"Answer me, who are you?" I attempted to say more calmly.

"I am Princess Zelda of the Hyrule Kingdom." She said.

"Why have you come here? No Hylian has ever stepped foot in Gerudo Valley." I insisted.

"My father, the king, told me all about you. He told me that you were an evil monster, and that you want to conquer Hyrule and destroy it. He said when you come to conquer Hyrule; you will come to kill me along with the rest of the royal family. So, my advisor, Impa, suggested that I come find work in Gerudo Valley that way I could seek refuge from you from right under your nose." Zelda finished.

"Your father has lied to you." I vowed.

"You're the liar," Zelda called. "My father would never lie to me."

"Sit," I demanded. "We need to have a long talk."

"Help, somebody help!" Zelda went back to screaming.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as a young boy riding a valiant steed broke threw the throne room window.

When the young boy's feet landed on the floor he smiled and waved to the princess as if to say 'I'm here to save you Zelda!'

"Link!" Zelda squealed. "It's you!"

Link wasted no time in wiping out his slingshot and aiming stones at my head. I released my grip on the princess, dropping her to the ground and dodged every stone.

He looked like such a funny little boy. He wore a green tunic that he had long outgrown and a green night cap that kept flopping around in front of his face. I swore I even saw a blue glowing spec continue to fly into and out of his hat.

Instead of fighting alongside his master, the young boy's steed paced lazily in the corner of the room. He seemed so familiar to me, but I still couldn't think of where I might have seen him before. Suddenly it hit me, it was Epona – the clay horse Koume had poofed real for me.

As the boy lifted his slingshot to aim another stone, I realized a small figure glow upon his hand. I recognized it immediately; it was the Triforce of Courage.

Suddenly Link's Triforce of Courage, Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom, and my Triforce of Power were all glowing as one, pulsing together as if with a single heartbeat. And just as suddenly, I knew what I needed to do. If I could take all of the Triforces for myself, then I would have enough strength to take back the Hyrule Castle for myself and finally defeat my brother.

As if by instinct I immediately raised my hand and magically trapped Princess Zelda inside of a glass cage shaped like a diamond. (I guess that potion that the Twin Rova gave me had more side-affects than they knew of…)

With Zelda now trapped inside glass, I went after the young boy aiming magic balls of fire at his head. Link dodged the first fire ball, so I prepared myself to throw another when suddenly a stone collided with my head right in-between my eyes. And I released a scream of agony.

Feeling dizzy, I grabbed the frame of my throne and rested my head against it to catch my breath. Suddenly I was watching my own birth, then playing Knights and Dragons with Daphnes, next playing with Eldin and Splotchy at school, then preparing for my Royal Crowning, next proposing to Eldin, then clutching the cliffside of the canyon with all of my strength. And suddenly my flashbacks were over and I was back in my throne room. When I opened my eyes the glass diamond cage was shattered in pieces on the floor and Link and Zelda were gone.

A few seconds later the Twin Rova walked casually inside the throne room and after taking in the state of room asked in unison "What happened here?"

"Nothing happened that is worth mentioning." I replied irritably.

After a few seconds I made up my mind and new what had to be done. No longer will I stand by as Hyrule, my true homeland, fell to pieces.

"Please deliver a message for me to Naboroo, my head advisor," I instructed. "I have orders for her to organize an army of Gerudo Valley soldiers and begin training them for battle. I _will _regain my rightful place as King of Hyrule."

**In case some of you are confused, let me clear some things up...**

**1) Last chapter when Ganon whispered Eldin when seeing Zelda's eyes he said this because her eyes reminded him of Eldin.**

**2) Eldin is Zelda's mom and she married Daphnes.**

**My Logic**

**1) In TP and OOC Eldin is Zelda's mom and the Queen.**

**2) In WW Daphnes is Zelda's dad and the king.**

**3) Therefore Daphnes and Eldin are married and are Hyrule royalty.**


	12. Chapter : Strategic Planning

Author's Note:

Hello readers. Thanks for all reviews so far, I love hearing from all of you! Enjoy this next chapter and let Part III commence! Also, don't forget to review! :)

Part III: The Siege

Chapter 12: Strategic Planning

Seven years later…

Birds chirped and fluffy cotton-like clouds seemed to dance their way across the sky as Naboroo and I watched a sea of Gerudo Valley soldiers march across the desert in training, from the balcony of a meeting room.

"You have done exceptionally well, Naboroo. Never before in my life have I seen such a skilled army of knights." I praised.

"The Hylian knights will be no match." Naboroo assured.

Today I was dressed in my finest war meeting attire. My outfit was a deep scarlet, which agreed well with my red fire hair. The war meeting was to begin in ten minutes. I would meet with The Council of Five generals to confirm the invasion plan of Hyrule. If everything went as planned, the Gerudo Valley troops would move out tomorrow at daybreak.

Naboroo and I stood still for the next few moments taking in the scene occurring below us. Gerudo soldiers marched in straight rows as their armor clanked nosily against their body. There were hundreds of them, no thousands of them. About half of the army was composed of cavalry and the other half composed of foot soldiers. They truly were an experienced and disciplined army of knights.

"Soon everything will be set right." I breathed, talking more to myself than to Naboroo. I leaned forward against the railing of the balcony and stared at the clouds being pushed by the wind in the distance. "I'll have my honor, my throne, my destiny… and I'll finally put Daphnes in his place. He may have gotten away with all of his promises to me so far, but there is still time to stop him from fulfilling one… his dictatorship."

My thoughts were interrupted as Naboroo announced. "Lord Ganondorf, the Council of Five has arrived. They wish to begin the war meeting early, with your permission."

"Of course, right away." I stammered, quickly making my way back into the war meeting room, while closing the glass doors to the balcony behind me.

As I entered the war meeting room, the environment felt warm and safe. The council of five was composed of my closest and most trusted high advisors and generals. I took my seat at one of my many thrones; it was carved artistically out of fine wood and placed on a platform.

Naboroo being apart of the council of five, left my side and joined the other generals at the table facing my throne. Atop the table sat a large map of the Hylian Kingdom, decorated with small cottages to represent villages and a miniature castle. Red blocks and blue blocks also adorned the map, representing the troops.

Kotake, realizing she was late zoomed inside and seated herself next to me at a smaller throne. Koume, unable to match Kotake's speed, was forced to sit on the ground. As she sat, she groaned and made a face at Kotake while sticking out her tongue and flopping down nosily onto her stomach.

"We will now call this war meeting into order." I proclaimed. "First we will confirm the invasion plan, and then address any last minute questions."

"Pardon me Lord Ganondorf, but if I may there is an urgent question I need to ask you." Said General Three.

(Each of the Council of Five generals were assigned numbers for easier reference and to keep their name's confidential from any of Daphnes's spy's.)

"I will hear your question." I responded coolly.

"Wasn't the original plan to hold off on the attack until you've gathered all three Triforces?" General Three pressed.

"Yes, you are correct that was the original plan, but Naboroo and I decided to go ahead with the attack without all three Triforces." I replied. "Capturing the Triforces is an impossible task, we don't know where Princess Zelda or the young boy is… and even _if _we found them, neither of us knows how we would take the Triforces from them. The Triforces are apart of their hand… like mine." I finished while holding up the Triforce of Power for the Council of Five to see.

"So without the use of the Triforces, what is our revised invasion plan?" General Four asked.

"As you all are well aware, tomorrow will be the best opportunity to invade the Hylian Kingdom because they will be celebrating Hylian Day, a major holiday that is very dear to the kingdom. I myself can still remember how excited everyone in our castle would get in preparation for it. There will be parades, singing, dancing, and food. But, most importantly for us, the Hylian knights will be caught of guard. They will be too busy celebrating to expect an attack from the Gerudo Valley army."

"Lord Ganondorf," General Four called. "I can bring the first troops over this far side of the canyon, and plan an attack on the west side of the castle." General Four said while demonstrating her thoughts by moving the Gerudo Valley red blocks.

"Brilliant thinking Four," General Two replied, her emerald eyes aglow. "Meanwhile I'll bring my troops around the other way in order to attack from the east side of the castle." General Two finished while bringing the red blocks around the east side of the castle and ramming them into the blue Hylian blocks and knocking them over.

"Excellent girls." Naboroo (also known as General One) commented.

"What are you going to do, General One? General Five questioned.

"I'll lead my troops straight towards the Hylian Castle; we'll face the Hylian soldiers head on. My troops are more than ready for the battle." Naboroo insisted.

"But in order to get to the Hylian Castle, you'll have to march through the villages. Why don't you head west with General Four instead? That way you can avoid having to harm any innocent townspeople." General Three suggested.

"In every war, there are sacrifices that need to be made in order to emerge victorious. I'm sure his _Highness_ won't miss a couple of filthy peasants." Naboroo assured while crashing the red blocks into the miniature cottages and collapsing their fragile structures.

"General One I think you are forgetting one very important aspect." I pressed. "When this war is over, I will emerge as the King of Hyrule and regain my rightful place at throne. I do not want to start off on bad terms with the townspeople of Hyrule. They already have been brainwashed into thinking that I am a monster, I will give them no further reason to continue believing it."

"Lord Ganondorf," Naboroo argued. "In _every_ war there are… losses. If you want to regain your throne at all I will have to order my troops to burn the city, it's the only way I assure you."

"Naboroo, you serve under me and the manner in which you serve under me reflects me. You will not harm the townspeople in any way. If one of your soldiers so much as lay a hand on an innocent Hylian civilian you will be banished from the Council of Five and my kingdom forever."

"As you wish… my Lord." Naboroo replied with a hint of deviancy in her tone.

"Naboroo, I mean-" I cleared my throat. "General One, you forget that I am of Hylian descent. My mother was Hylian, my father was Hylian, and my…" my voice suddenly became shaky. "Eldin was Hylian. The Hylian commoners are my brethren. This war is not only fought to regain my throne, but also to reunite with the people of my kingdom and bring them a life of peace and prosperity."

"Then what happens to us when you regain your Hylian Kingdom, my Lord?" Naboroo inquired, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The kingdoms will be united." I pronounced inspiringly. "And the people of Gerudo Valley and the people of Hyrule Kingdom will dwell as one people. We shall all enjoy an era of unprecedented peace together."

"That's beautiful Gannon." Kotake said in the mini throne next to me while placing one of her frail little hands on my massive arm.

After further discussion the plan was set. Each of the generals knew where to lead their troops and had agreed on the most accessible location to place the army's encampment.

I then stood and motioned for each of the Council of Five generals to follow me. We stepped out of the glass doors and into the cool air of the war meeting room balcony. Our soldiers were currently in a training session. I stepping up to the edge of the balcony and grasped the railing, clearing my throat and preparing to speak. At my sight the Gerudo Valley soldiers stopped their training and gazed back at me respectfully through the eye slits in their helmets.

"By dusk tomorrow, we will have regained the Hyrule Kingdom!" I declared.

A thundering roar of excitement burst out amongst the soldiers beneath me, and a tingling sensation took control of my body.

"Don't worry Eldin," I whispered to myself. "Tomorrow, I'm going to set things right."

**This chapter is a tribute to Zuko (sorry if none of you know what I am talking about).**


	13. Chapter : Storm Clouds

Author's Note:

Hello readers! Thanks for everybody who has reviewed so far! Reading reviews totally makes my day :) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Part III: The Siege

Chapter 13: Storm Clouds

Standing straight and tall with my arms outstretched, I remained still and serious as Gerudo Valley servants dressed me in gleaming armor. For seven years I had dreamed about this day, and finally it was here at last. Butterflies flapped their silky wings around inside my stomach and jitterbugs tingled my skin.

Finally, I was dressed in my full body armor. Kneeling down on my armor-plated knees, I bowed my head and the servant crowned it with a glistening helmet. Immediately two servants rushed in carrying a full-body mirror, and once it was placed on the floor I admired myself in it. I had to admit, I looked prominent and influential: the same words Daphnes had once used to describe our father in the tattered and torn picture I had allowed him to hold.

Suddenly I realized Koume giggling at me from behind and so I stopped admiring myself abruptly.

"You look _very_ nice Gannon." Koume said in a teasing tone.

"I hope you understand that it is not how well you are dressed, but how well you fight that will measure your worth on the battle field." Kotake reminded.

"I'm well aware, Kotake." I breathed.

At that moment, a servant entered the door to my dressing room. I gave her permission to speak by nodding in her direction.

"Lord Ganondorf," She began, her poofy red hair pulled back tightly in a bun. "General One has confirmed that everything is ready for our departure."

"Brilliant, tell her that I will be out to join her in just a moment." I instructed.

The servant bowed and scurried off to deliver the news.

"Kotake, Koume, I'm entrusting you two to take care of Gerudo Valley while I'm gone. Stay safe, and Kotake try to keep Koume out of trouble." I said while leaning in for a goodbye hug, but instead all I received was a sample of Koume's high-pitched laughter.

"Gannon, you don't think you can ditch us so easily do you?" Koume questioned. "We're coming with you."

"Funny but you two can't come; it's to dangerous to have you two flying around in the middle of an attack." I insisted.

"Don't worry about us Gannon, we'll stay at the encampment and we won't even leave the tent. Anyway, you trust us more than even your highest advisors; you'll need us to be there for you." Kotake pleaded.

"No! And I won't say it again!" I shouted.

"But Gannon, we're uuhhhhhhh… already packed?" Koume squeaked.

"Fine you can come, but stay out of trouble." I replied, defeated. "Come now, we're boarding the horses, you two can both ride next to me."

I made my way outside in my clanking armor with Kotake and Koume close behind. There I saw Naboroo and the other Council of Five generals waiting for me.

Each of the generals rode valiant steeds along with some of the other high ranking officials. Standing behind each of the generals were their troops consisting of thousands of foot soldiers each.

"We better move out soon," Naboroo advised. "A storms approaching, you can see the storm clouds traveling in from the north. This storm is going to be a violent one, I can sense it."

"I have trust in your instincts." I confessed.

The Gerudo Valley army was silent as I approached my black stallion and boarded him. He was the best horse in all of Gerudo Valley, but I can't honestly say that I felt very close to him. One specific horse had already stolen my heart over twenty-one years ago.

Kotake and Koume had already saddled up sharing the same horse on my right side. Naboroo was riding on my left side, saddled up to a spotted white horse.

I took a deep breath and forced a secret door inside of me open that had been keeping the butterflies locked up in my stomach all day. The sensation relaxed my body. I took one last look south at the Gerudo Valley Castle, the place I had been calling home for the past nine years. Then I turned to face the north storm cloud sky that would hold the key to my future. I was ready.

The bellow escaped from somewhere deep inside my throat. "Troops move out!"

**REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter: The Invasion

Author's Note:

Hello guys... Enjoy... Review, ya know the deal.

Part III: The Siege

Chapter 14: The Invasion

The crackle of twigs crunching under the horses' hoofs sounded systematically as we made our way through the vast Gerudo Desert. Deadly silence hovered over our army like a thick fog. The air felt cooler and misty as it brushed gently against my face. The sky hovering over Hyrule in the distance was crowded with dark gray clouds – storm clouds. A storm was definitely on its way, and by the looks of it, it was going to be violent.

The long silence was finally broken by Naboroo while crossing the Gerudo Valley border. "We're in enemy territory now, Lord Ganondorf."

"Seems that we are…" I said, keeping my voice at a low hush. "… and I'm just dying to pay my brother a visit. It's been sixteen years since our last family reunion at the edge of the canyon."

"Gannon, be careful out their okay? You have nothing to prove out there with Daphnes. No reason to get into a bad fight that is going to cost you your life." Kotake said sternly.

"No, you're wrong." I said anger growing inside me. "I have everything to prove with Daphnes. He destroyed the past sixteen years of my life and took away from me everything that I loved. I will do whatever it takes to defeat him." I proclaimed.

Instead of arguing back, Kotake nodded and went back to staring at the forest trail ahead of her.

Finally we had reached the crossroads of the forest trails. I held up my hand to halt the approaching troops. The time had come to when the Council of Five generals would have to split. Generals Three and Four would travel west led by Naboroo, while Generals Two and Five would head east commanded by myself.

"We'll meet again on the battle field." I called to Generals Three and Four.

"We will fight bravely and make you proud." General Four called, her straight red hair blowing gently in the wind.

I nodded and turned to Naboroo. She was sitting prominently atop her white spotted horse. Over the years Naboroo had become a close friend of mine and I would be devastated if anything should happen to her.

"Naboroo," I cautioned. "Be careful."

"I will. Do me a favor and defeat that monster." Naboroo breathed.

I nodded in response and waved my departing troops goodbye.

"Generals Five and Two, you can both come with me. It will be our responsibility to attack from the east."

As my soldiers parted ways at the crossroads, I turned forward and looked straight ahead at the Hyrule Castle I could faintly make out in the distance. Then, urging my horse forward, I lead my troops through the wooded trails and never looked back.

* * *

Naboroo's voice continued to replay itself in my head. "This storm is going to be a violent one, I can sense it."

It was for the first time while riding through the thickly vegetated woods that I began to think that Naboroo had not been referring the storm to the weather – but to the battle. The idea suddenly brought back the sensation of butterflies flapping their silky wings against the inside of my stomach. I took a deep breath and forced all of my negative thoughts aside. Being a good leader meant maintaining a clear mind.

The air seemed to have undergone a sudden change in temperature. It was cooler and slightly mistier than before. The dark clouds over the Hyrule Kingdom blanketed the sky in a gloomy gray and threatened to burst open with water at any moment.

"Remember how excited you used to get on Hylian Day morning Gannon?" Kotake asked softly.

I nodded as the memories slowly began resurfacing in my mind.

* * *

The immense crowd of Hylians gathered in front of the Hylian Clock Tower chatted impatiently. The Clock Tower's height rivaled the tallest tower of the Hylian Castle and was famously known for playing The Song of Time when it struck five o'clock am each morning.

The crowd was dressed in raincoats because it had been drizzling lightly the entire day, but nothing – not even lightning – ever stopped Hylian Day.

I myself would have been submerged within the still growing, chattering and wet crowd if I was not instead searching for my younger brother. I had become separated from him while buying a Hylian flag from an enthusiastic vendor. While turning my back for one second to pay the man, Daphnes was gone.

As I began my search through the crowd, I began to get nervous. Linebeck II had put me in charge of Daphnes and I was going to get in big trouble if anything happened to him.

Luckily, although only age twelve, I was as tall as most sixteen year olds and easily spotted my brother across the street purchasing a little red balloon. After catching up with him and scolding him for leaving my side, we rushed to join the crowd in front of the Hylian Clock Tower.

"Brother," Daphnes asked eagerly. "May I sit on your shoulders for a better view?"

I replied by lifting ten year old Daphnes atop my broad shoulders with ease.

Every Hylian Day morning all of the Hylians in the kingdom gathered in front of the Hylian Clock Tower to countdown to five o'clock – the start of Hylian Day.

Finally the countdown began. "Ten, nine, eight, seven…" the crowd shouted in unison as the last seconds till five o'clock ticked away. "… three, two, one!"

The crowd exploded into a flurry of excitement as instruments began to play and hats were thrown into the air. Confetti rained from the sky and flecks fell into my fire red hair. The sound of music filled the air and a parade slowly progressed down the street. The smell of fine food was suddenly everywhere. Vendors experienced the busiest shopping day of the year. And all the while the Song of Time gonged from the massive clock tower.

Hylian Day had begun.

* * *

A sudden jolt of my horse brought me out of my flashback. Kotake and Koume were riding silently by my side. Generals Five and Two followed closely behind me. The tip of the Hyrule Castle was growing larger in the distance.

Soon war would be upon us. My mind suddenly began whirling with worries. What if there are not enough nurses to care for the wounded? What if the other generals decide not to follow their assignments? What if our troops are not ready for battle?

No, that's not possible the Gerudo knights were trained by Naboroo herself, and Naboroo never failed me. Her reassuring voice replayed itself in my mind. "The Hylian knights will be no match."

I trusted Naboroo's instincts with my own life.

As I readjusted my grip on the reins, my eyes caught sight of Eldin's wedding ring on my finger. The first Hylian Day I spent with Eldin I was eighteen, but I could still remember it like it was yesterday…

* * *

Pitiful. The delicate flowers grasped within my meaty hands looked absolutely pitiful. Only a few petals of different colors were attached to each sad, dead-looking flower.

I had spent all of the early morning that Hylian Day picking a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers in the woods. At the time they looked beautiful, all of the colorful designs together was candy for the eye. They even had a nice fresh woods type of scent.

Unfortunately on the way to the Hylian Bakery Eldin and I had decided to meet at, I had collided with a group of young peasant boys playing a rough game of kickball and all of the flowers had been trampled under the stampede of mad feet.

At least I hadn't dropped the Ocarina of Time that I had brought along to play for Eldin. Eldin loved to listen to me play the merry tunes on the majestic instrument. Sometimes I even taught her how to play some songs on it.

Anyway, I had considered going back to the woods to pick her new flowers, but the Hylian Clock Tower was going to gong at five o'clock at any moment, so I decided to make due. I picked up all of the sad flowers and made my way to the Hylian Bakery.

Eldin was sitting on a wooden bench outside the bakery. When she saw me she rushed over and engulfed me in a friendly hug.

"These are for you." I said gently while presenting her with my sad excuse for a bouquet.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed taking them from me.

Eldin admired the bunch and then took out a beaten blue flower and stuffed it inside her long blond braid. I couldn't help but notice that the blue flower matched the color of her eyes.

As we made our way over to the Hylian Clock Tower to join in the crowd with everyone, Eldin swiftly reached out and took my hand. Her hand felt soft and its warmth sent tingles up my spine.

Suddenly everyone was counting down. "Three, two, one!"

The Song of Time played from the tower as everyone celebrated.

Eldin leaned up on tippy toes to engulf me in another hug. As I bent down to return the hug, something caught my eye. Someone was standing across the street and they were staring at me. Their hard eyes bore deep into mine. The eyes had a mix of hatred and sadness in them. I froze as realization settled upon me. It was my brother – Daphnes.

* * *

"Daphnes." I whispered.

How could one man be responsible for destroying so much in a person's life?

Throne. Kingdom. Future. Eldin.

"I'm going to set things right." I breathed.

"Gannon, is everything alright?" Kotake asked.

I nodded as I urged my horse forward.

"Kotake and I were just discussing how excited you used to get when you were little on Hylian Day and Linebeck II would buy you one of those cheap kazoos." Koume laughed. "You used to love those."

"Yes, I remember." I acknowledged.

Urging my horse forward I continued through the trail. All of the Hylians were probably excitingly preparing for Hylian Day, and here I was leading my army of Gerudo knights through the woods preparing an attack.

Suddenly it was down pouring and many of the horses slowed their pace because the dirt underneath was getting really muddy and slippery fast. Lighting flashed in the distance and the winds began to whirl. I had to grip tightly to the reins of my horse just to avoid slipping off.

And then I heard it. Even through all the loud noise of splashing raindrops, I could hear the Song of Time gong loudly from the Hylian Clock Tower.

And then silence.

No singing, no celebrating, nothing.

I took one look at Kotake and easily read her face. Daphnes knew we were coming. He was expecting us.

Fueled by adrenaline I whirled around on my horse to face my troops and began shouting rapid orders at them. "Move back to your secondary positions!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth when my eyes locked on an arrow flying straight at my heart. I felt the impact bang my chest armor when I suddenly realized that I wasn't dead, but instead had been knocked off my horse and flung to the mud.

Jumping to my feet I had just enough time to take in the sight of General Five falling off her horse towards the ground with an arrow plunged right through her armor in her stomach.

She was dead. She had taken the arrow for me. She had saved my life.

"Commander!" I shouted while turning to face the knight riding horseback beside me. "You now have full command of General Five's troops!"

I quickly boarded my horse and analyzed the entire situation. Then drawing my sword and holding it in the air as buckets of rain down poured onto my face and thunder jostled the ground underneath, I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Charge!"

The troops charged through the end of the trail and exited into a huge field right in front of the Hyrule Castle.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble because of what I thought was thunder. I was never so scared to be proven wrong.

Overtop a hill standing in front of the Hyrule Castle thousands – no millions of Hylian troops charged down from the top. The battle cry echoed over the battle field and rumbled the ground underneath.

"Charge!" I bellowed again as I lead the Gerudo troops in a stampeded forward. Arrows whizzed back and forth silently between the armies as rods of lighting periodically illuminated the dark skies.

The war had begun.

**Review :)**


	15. Chapter: The Battleground

Author's Note:

Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Part III: The Siege

Chapter 15: The Battleground

Everything appeared a blur when we collided on the battlefield. Sitting tall upon my horse the color of midnight I rode through the Hylian army slashing knights with my sword from each side. Foot soldiers of each side clashed all around me as buckets of rain fell through the sky making it difficult to see.

Suddenly I was yanked off my horse by a Hylian knight and pulled to the ground. Struggling quickly to my feet, I whirled on my heels to face him. In an instant I realized that I was encaged in a circle of six to seven Hylian knights.

Dropping to the ground I held myself up firmly by my wrist of my left hand. I then spun around in a circle on my hand while slicing my sword around 360° and knocking all of the knights to the ground.

Jumping quickly to my feet I turned and grabbed onto the back of the necks of two Hylian soldiers and roughly butted their heads together. They fell to the ground unconscious.

A terrible sensation overtook the back of my right leg as an arrow pierced through the armor and broke into my skin. I reached down and with one swift motion yanked it out while bellowing a terrible scream of pain.

I hadn't even noticed the Hylian aiming his sword at my head until a crack of lighting illuminated the side of his crazed face. I was too slow to react, but to my luck a Gerudo Valley knight had tackled him to the ground before his sword made contact with my head.

To my left I saw General Two was in trouble with three Hylian knights ganged up against her. I mounted my horse and fought through the chaos to ride to her rescue.

With not enough time to draw my sword I ripped another sword out of the shoulder of a dead Hylian and wrapped my tough meaty hands tightly around the blade. Then with one swift motion I whammed the Hylian knight battling General Two roughly with the handle of the sword on his helmet. He collapsed to the ground falling on top of the second knight attacking General Two and taking him down with him.

General Two finished off the final knight attacking her by rearing up the horse she was riding and forcing him down hard as her horse kicked downward onto the Hylian pushing him to the ground. The Hylian lay there dead from the stampede of hoofs.

And the battle raged on.

* * *

Time became a blur as the two armies continued to clash. I had completely lost track of the hour. The last time the Hylian Clock Tower sounded I remember it gonged eleven times. Or was it twelve? I had no clue.

I was hungry. I was beaten. I was tired.

This battle was taking way longer than I had planned. How had Daphnes found out about the invasion plan? I knew Daphnes had spies everywhere, but in my homeland – in Gerudo? It didn't seem possible.

I wonder what had happened to General Three, Four, and Naboroo. They should have met us on the battlefield by now. We could really use the reinforcements.

The black sky continued to drop buckets and buckets of heavy rain onto the field. Lightning flashed and the ground continued to rumble, but now I didn't know if the ground rumbled because of the thunder or because of all of the chaos.

Sounds of screaming and agony echoed over the field and the smell of blood and smoke filled the air. Smoke?

Glancing across the field I noticed billows of smoke blowing upward towards the sky. It was then that I noticed that was where the Hylian village stood.

Naboroo.

Her confident voice replayed itself in my head. "In every war, there are sacrifices that need to be made in order to emerge victorious. I'm sure his _Highness_ won't miss a couple of filthy peasants."

How could she do this? Why would she act against my orders?

She was my friend. I had trusted her.

"General Five!" I shouted to the new General Five who was busy shouting commands across the field to her troops. Once she realized me calling her she fought her way through the chaos on horseback towards me.

Galloping up next to me on her horse she responded. "Yes, Lord Ganondorf?"

"Send a messenger knight out to find Naboroo and tell her to meet me back at the encampment. I have something very urgent to speak with her about."

**REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter: Treason

Author's Note: 

It's snowing outside, I'm so excited! Anyway... here's the next chapter, Enjoy.

Part III: The Siege

Chapter 16: Treason

Gerudo nurses in white blood stained aprons tended to tired and wounded knights lying on stiff beds at the encampment. Some Gerudo nurses clutched antiseptics with bloody hands, while others offered the wounded pain killers only to return with a scalpel in their carful hands.

Dismounting my horse, I took shelter from heavy rains under the large surgical tent. Kotake who had been helping the nurses with the wounded quickly stopped and rushed to attend to my injuries.

"How is it out there?" Kotake asked while dabbing my gashed leg with antiseptic.

"I can't believe that I trusted her…" I grumbled to myself wincing at the stinging pain of the antiseptic.

"What are you talking about?" Kotake inquired, her huge eyes carefully searching me for answers.

"Do you see the smoke in the distance?" I said while pointing to the northwest.

"Naboroo…" Kotake replied knowingly. "I can't believe she would do something like that. What are you going to do to her?"

"I don't know, but I want to hear her explanation for this tragedy first." I insisted. "A messenger has been sent with orders to have her report here."

"I see…" Kotake acknowledged. "I'll show you to your personal tent Gannon."

I followed Kotake to a large white tent with two Gerudo knights standing guard in front of it. At my sight both knights bowed slightly in turn and drew back the curtain door. A large square table displayed the same map once present in the war meeting room and four wooden chairs. Torches placed around the inside of the tent allowed for just enough visible light to see the map and not bump into any of the chairs and table.

Koume was leaned back comfortably in the largest wooden chair with her little feet kicked up on the table while she did a crossword an outdated Hylian Times newspaper.

"Gannon, do you know a six letter word for hostility?" Koume asked while scratching an old pencil against her tiny head.

"Try enmity." I replied "And I believe that is my chair."

Koume lazily ripped herself from the chair and plopped on the floor in the corner of the tent where she sat grumbling.

At that moment one of the Gerudo knights who had been guarding the tent entered and waited to be addressed. With a nod from me she began to speak. "General One has arrived and requested an audience with you."

"Allow her inside." I ordered.

The curtain door opened again and Naboroo walked in tall and confident. Naboroo turned to see Koume pouting in the corner and wrinkled her nose distastefully. (Naboroo had never gotten along with Koume.)

"Koume," I requested. "If you would just step outside, I need to speak with Naboroo alone."

"Yes Gannon." Koume sulked walking slowly out the door with Kotake right behind her.

Taking a few minutes to take in Naboroo's appearance I noticed she was slightly wounded and wore splotches of blood all over her beaten armor. A careful observer would also notice the soot smudges lightly coating her face and red hair. Even the diamond engraved onto her forehead lacked its usual sparkle.

"Take a seat." I said gesturing towards the three small wooden chairs.

To my surprise Naboroo slipped overconfidently into my chair – the largest most decorative wooden one. I pretended not to care or notice and sat myself into the small wooden chair facing across from her.

Sitting on the grand chair made her look prominent and influential. Her deep emerald eyes poured into mine. I felt small and almost week next to her, but tried to confidently meet her gaze.

"You wanted to see me about something." She commanded.

"I will give you one chance to explain your innocence." I demanded.

"Lord Ganondorf," Naboroo began. "You speak in riddles."

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders!" I bellowed "I specifically said to leave the townspeople unharmed! Because you disobeyed my orders most of them are probably dead!" I accused grabbing the cottages to represent the town on the map and crushing their fragile structures in my massive hands allowing their remains to fall to the floor.

"I only did what was necessary!" Naboroo screamed jumping from her chair and slamming her fist on the table. "I did what I had to do to win the battle!"

"Are you openly admitting that you set the Hylian townspeople's homes on fire?" I shouted.

"I will not deny anything." Naboroo admitted.

"Why did you do it? You know that I am a man of my word and will enforce the consequences." I assured.

Naboroo marched over and stood directly in front of me glowering into my eyes. Even though I was sitting down Naboroo and I were able to meet each other's gazes evenly.

"You are week Ganondorf." Naboroo glowered leaning closer and closer till she was only inches from my face. "I was only trying to help you. If you do win this war, no one will look up to you or follow your orders because you don't enforce strict consequences behind your rules. I was only trying to set an example. I was showing everyone what happens when they stand in your way."

"Get out." I breathed defiantly. "I am a man of my word and I stick to my words. You are banished from the Council of Five and my kingdom forever as I once warned you."

"You're going to regret this." She replied with an even voice that sent chills up my spine. "Goodbye Ganondorf."

Naboroo then turned and marched out of my tent calmly ripping a thin white sheet from a passing wounded knight being carried on a stretcher.

Boarding her horse she rode off into the distance. Lightning flashed overhead illuminating the white sheet she held up into the air waving like a flag. I took out my spyglass to see her ride peacefully behind enemy lines and confront a Hylian knight wearing the armor of a general. She spoke to him while making over exaggerative gestures to the diamond on her head. The Hylian general nodded and escorted her into his personal tent.

My best general and loyal friend was gone forever.

What had I done?

**REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter: Last Solution

Author's Note:

Hello everybody.

In case it was confusing what happened in the last chapter, let me clarify a few points:

At the end of chapter 16 Naboroo used the white sheet to cross into enemy territory by using it as a white flag. She then lied to the General of the Hylian troops saying that the Twin Rova had brainwashed her into joining their side (when pointing to the gem on her forehead). The Hylian General then welcomed her into his tent to exchange battle information. In short she was a traitor like Benedict Arnold.

Hoped that made better sense, in case the story didn't...

Anyway, onward with the rest of the story! Chapter 18 is the last chapter in Part III. Chapter 19 will commence Part IV, the final part of the story. Enjoy and **REVIEW** please, it makes my day :)

Part III: The Siege

Chapter 17: Last Solution

The Hylian Clock Tower gonged six times. The battle has raged on for over thirteen hours.

I sat pouring over the map that adorned the large square table inside my personal tent. Loyal Kotake and Koume sat at the wooden chairs adjacent to me studying the map intensely. For the last five hours the three of us had brainstormed new invasion plans, suggested ways to transport supplies to our troops, and devised ideas for the best way to invade the Hylian Castle. The exhaustion and hunger that plagued us made it seem impossible to ever escape our misery.

"… and then we could surprise them with an attack from the north and Kabang! We win!" Koume finished.

"Great idea Koume, but I'm not sure that boulbins and gorons will willingly volunteer to dance in front of the entire Hylian army…" Kotake reasoned.

"And I don't think we are going to be able to convince the Hylian generals that Kotake is Princess Zelda…" I argued.

"Hey at least I'm trying to come up with a plan." Koume countered. "You two seemed to have completely given up."

"I think we're all just a little tired and hungry right now." I influenced. "I'm sure we'll think of a _logical_ plan eventually."

Just then a Gerudo servant entered the tent and awaited permission to speak. With a nod from me the servant asked in a high and squeaky voice. "May I have permission to serve all of you some Cuckoo Chicken with Lon Lon Milk?"

"Yes please, we're starving." Koume answered.

Soon with a hot meal in our stomachs we were beginning to formulate more affective plans around the square table. The Hylian Clock Tower gonged eight times. Dusk was approaching and the battle didn't seem to be making much progress on either side.

I had promised my troops that by dusk today we will have regained the Hyrule Kingdom. I was a man of my word and swore that on my life I would do whatever it took to keep that promise.

There was only one solution. It was time to face Daphnes.

**Please REVIEW :)**


	18. Chapter: Enmity

Author's Note:

Hello readers. This is one of my favorite chapters, so I would fully appreciate it if you left your thoughts in a _review_ :) Also this is the last chapter in Part III. Part IV, the final part, will commence with chapter 19.

Part III: The Siege

Chapter 18: Enmity

Gong…clop, clop…gong…clop, clop.

The Hylian Clock Tower gonged eight times as my horse galloped briskly towards the Hyrule Castle. Somehow I had managed to fight through all of the chaos and ride over the hill in front of the castle.

Cries of agony and scraping metal swords sounded in the distance. The Gerudo Valley knights were starving and exhausted. They had been fighting for over fifteen hours – since five o'clock this morning. I would have to finish off Daphnes quickly for the sake of my knights, and myself.

I had to grip the reins tightly to avoid slipping off my horse. The slippery mud was not easy to maneuver through and every so often thunder would rumble knocking my horse off balance.

The Hylian Castle loomed over me as I approached it and I had to crank my neck all the way back to see the tallest towers.

Welcome home. I thought to myself.

It had been so long since I'd last been here. Sixteen years.

My final day spent at the Hyrule Castle had been the day of my Royal Crowning. I had just turned twenty-one. It was the same day Eldin had admired the wedding ring I bought for her and agreed to marry me.

I looked down at Eldin's wedding ring that embraced my ring finger and allowed a single tear to fall.

No. There was no time for tears and crying.

Now was the moment to set things right.

I was less than fifty feet from the main entrance to the castle and approaching fast.

Soon I was close enough to make out the expressions of the two Hylian knights who were guarding the door. They displayed pure terror.

I was now less than ten feet from them, the knights still didn't move.

Lightning flashed behind me and I delivered one strong slap to the behind of my horse urging him forward even faster.

I was two feet from the knights and at the last moment the cowards dived out in either direction. The enormous heavy wooden doors broke down as my horse collided head first with a bang.

I was inside the Hyrule Castle.

* * *

The air seemed to create an almost welcoming atmosphere. For just a moment I allowed myself to imagine what it would be like coming home if all of the bad things in my life had never happened.

I would enter the door and my six or seven children would run to greet me. Servants would assist me in removing my wet coat and muddy boots. Eldin would just be walking down the stairs toward me, her blond hair arranged in a beautiful tight braid down her back and a book from the Hyrule Castle library would be nestled within her hands.

Instead I was greeted by six or seven Hylian knights rushing at me from all directions with swords in their hands.

Drawing my own sword I fought as many knights off as I could.

"Knights put down your swords." An all too familiar voice called. "That is no way to greet family."

Slowly each Hylian knight lowered their swords and backed away.

"Leave us alone. I'm sure _Lord_ Ganondorf and I have a lot to catch up on."

Each of the knights hesitantly exited the main throne room leaving Daphnes and I alone together. I didn't let my guard down for a second; the handle of my sword remained clutched firmly in my hand.

"Brother!" Daphnes exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "How have you been? You haven't come to visit in so long."

"Daphnes, we both know why I'm here so why don't we just end this quickly." I said raising my sword and slowly approaching his throne. "How did you find out about the invasion plan anyway?"

A slow smile played across Daphne's face. "I have my ways brother. I'm always one step ahead, remember that." Daphnes said while loudly snapping his fingers in the air.

The command echoed throughout the large room and five seconds later two Hylian guards entered escorting two beaten and starving looking Gerudo Valley thieves. Their hands and ankles were bound with rope and a cloth was tied tightly around their mouths.

"As I said, I have my ways." Daphnes laughed. "My spies found these two wandering around Hyrule Kingdom territory and decided to… nicely escort them to me and have them questioned. And I was so glad that I did decide to question them because they had such interesting information to share. Although, it did take a lot of urm…persuasion to get it out of them."

The emerald eyes of the two Gerudo Valley thieves seemed to beg for forgiveness from me.

How could I let Daphnes do this… to my own people?

"Let them go." I boomed. I was surprised to hear my voice come out stronger than I actually felt.

"You were always a funny one brother!" Daphnes joked sarcastically. "Just hysterical."

With another snap of Daphnes's fingers the two Gerudo Valley thieves were taken away and I was once again left alone with Daphnes in the huge throne room.

"As I was saying," Daphnes began drawing his sword and walking slowly towards me. "I haven't seen you in a while. You look like you're in good shape for being thirty-seven years old."

I laughed sarcastically and returned. "Thank you, but I'm so sorry I can't say the same to you. You've gotten heavier over the years."

We were six feet from each other now and closing in.

"By the way," Daphnes replied steadily. "Eldin was the perfect wife. She always followed my orders, and never misbehaved. She only stepped out of line once, so I gave her a cupful of poisonous berries and I never had to deal with her again."

That was the last straw.

Stepping forward I swung my sword at his head. Daphnes tried to do the same to me.

Our swords collided.

* * *

The crash of our swords echoed throughout the throne room.

I swung again this time at Daphnes's left shoulder. A direct hit. Daphnes winced in agony as blood dripped down his armor.

Instead of the hit draining Daphnes of energy, it instead seemed to fuel him. Daphnes moved in quickly for a slice at my head. I moved just quickly enough to have it only slice off a few locks of my fire red hair.

Daphnes might have gained some weight since I had last seen him sixteen years ago, but that didn't mean he still wasn't agile. Daphnes was still on the offensive moving in for another blow – right at my heart.

I blocked his sword with mine and was able to avoid the blow, but Daphnes quickly turned his sword around mine and flung my sword ten feet away to the ground.

I was weaponless.

Now Daphnes was pushing me back and gaining ground. He swung at me furiously as I defended myself with whatever I could. He began pushing me up one of the long staircases that surrounded the throne room on either side. While paying careful attention not to trip on the steps, I grabbed portraits lining the wall going up the stairs and attempted to use them as a shield when Daphnes slashed at me.

We were almost at the top of the staircase and I needed a plan. If we reached the top before I came up with one, Daphnes would surely win the battle.

It was then that I noticed the enormous sparkling-glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

I had an idea.

If I could only get a long enough running start to jump and reach it…

We had reached the top and it was my chance. I ran towards the railing just sliding and diving in time to avoid a blow from Daphnes, then leaped onto the railing and flung myself through the air at the chandelier.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as I soared through the air with my arms and legs outstretched.

Just a bit further… I thought.

My fingertips grasped onto the very bottom of the chandelier. I bared myself not to look down, but my eyes just sort of drifted there. I was hanging over fifty feet in the air from the high ceiling.

Daphnes, not wanting to risk falling from this height cursed loudly and ripped portraits and artifacts from his the wall and chucking them savagely at me.

"You can't hide up there forever, brother!" Daphnes screamed.

Heaving upward with all of my upper body strength I readjusted myself for a better grip. Then I swung back and forth with all my might using all of the muscles in my body. Slowly the chandelier began to sway, then faster and faster.

Now.

With one more forceful swing, I flung myself at the brick wall of the castle with my legs outstretched and my feet braced for the impact.

My feet collided with the wall with so much force the brick wall of the castle crumbled apart. The chandelier fell to the ground with a crash, spraying sparkling crystals everywhere. Daphnes slid down the stair railing coming right towards me.

I only had a few seconds to dive for my sword and step through the immense hole in the castle wall exposing Daphnes and I to the harsh elements of the outdoors.

* * *

Tree branches sliced downward and lightning flashed, glinting the blades of our swords as we fought through the woods behind the castle.

Slashing through the air Daphnes brought down his sword hard into my right shoulder. I howled in agony as I whipped my sword full force at his head which he tumbled out of the way just in time to avoid.

Daphnes slid face first into the mud and quickly gripped the handle of his sword slashing at my ankles. I jumped just in time to avoid his blow.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Daphnes stormed through the woods slashing ferociously at either side of him. He pushed me back as he gained ground pushing through the woods.

And suddenly we were in an all too familiar place.

"Don't you remember all of the good memories from here, brother?" Daphnes exclaimed while gesturing madly to the canyon behind us.

"All too well." I proclaimed while slashing a direct hit to his knees. He crumbled to the ground automatically and I wasted no time in tackling him and pressing my sword horizontally to his neck.

"It's over Daphnes, I have won." I decreed.

Daphnes gasped with every word as rain poured harshly onto his face. "Don't you want to know what happened to Eldin?"

Those words caught my attention and suddenly I turned weak. I laid off of Daphnes just enough to allow him to speak.

"What happened?" I asked using all of my strength to choke out.

"I'll gladly tell you the whole story, brother." Daphnes tempted. "It began on a still summer night."

* * *

"I was sleeping in my bed, when suddenly I had a terrible feeling. Something was very wrong, I could feel it. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my sword and ran as fast as I could to the Hyrule Castle library only slowing to tip-toe across my two year old daughter's crib. I didn't want her awaking and following me down to the library.

I reached the library and quietly creaked open the large wooden doors. Stepping inside I quickly ran to the bookshelf to the right of the fireplace and pulled out every other book in a sequential pattern. The bookshelf silently spun around to reveal a secret staircase I stepped inside and scurried down the steps as the bookshelf closed shut behind me.

I touched the bottom floor and was in my room of secret files.

My suspicions were immediately confirmed. Someone was inside and they were reading them.

Suddenly the intruder turned towards me and gasped, dropping all of the papers they had been inspecting. It was Eldin. I had no idea how she had gotten inside.

My hand flew toward the handle of my sword and hesitantly I unsheathed it.

– Whether or not you choose to believe me brother, I can honestly tell you I was hesitant with unsheathing my sword because I _did_ grow to love Eldin. I did all that was in my power to try to make her happy, but it seemed impossible. Every time she looked at me, I knew in my heart she was thinking about you. –

Anyway, she turned at me with accusing eyes. She had found the secret files I had kept on you while you were in a coma living in Gerudo Valley. She seemed thrilled to know you were truly alive, but also terrified at the sight of me at the same time.

She began yelling and lecturing at me on how I had lied about your death and taken the throne. Eldin threatened to tell the entire Hyrule Kingdom the truth about you, about us.

I knew there was only one way to solve this problem.

I told Eldin if she ever said a word about you to anyone in the kingdom our daughter would face the consequences and I had said that while holding my sword in the air to catch a glint of light.

Eldin pleaded and promised that she would never tell a soul as long as our daughter Zelda was left unharmed. I had wanted to believe her, but inside I knew I just couldn't. The look in her eyes told me she had other plans. She was already planning a way to save you and Zelda, and I couldn't allow it to happen.

At the last moment I enforced a new deal. I took a little pouch out of my pocket and slid it across the floor to Eldin. I told her to open it, and with careful hands she did. What she found inside made her face go pale. It was a cupful of the most poisonous berries in Hyrule.

'I can't let you leave here alive with all of the knowledge you now possess.' I had said.

And so she bravely swallowed the cupful of berries and within seconds fell to the ground dead.

The next morning she was announced to have died from a sickness to all of the Hyrule Kingdom."

* * *

I backed away from Daphnes and retreated to a nearby rock. Sitting on top I put my head in my hands and allowed the tears to fall freely. My tear water mixed and mingled with the rain water pouring down my face. My hand felt for Eldin's ring embracing my finger and held onto it comfortingly.

"You are still weak, brother." Daphnes croaked. "So now I will finish you off completely and make sure that you meet your death!'

Suddenly I felt the whoosh of air from the sword Daphnes was wielding coming to meet with my skull.

No. I thought. Not today.

I suddenly felt a strange feeling overtake my body. I was growing. Changing. Morphing.

Turning to face Daphnes I saw his eyes fill with terrible fear.

Today, I am the one who will emerge victorious. I had tried to say, but instead all that came out was a hoarse squeal.

I charged at Daphnes knocking him to the ground. Daphnes was up and running now anywhere to be free of me. And then he turned and slipped in the mud losing his balance and falling into the canyon.

* * *

What was wrong with me? I thought.

Running to a large puddle on four strong legs my eyes met my reflection and left me astonished.

I was a giant beast.

The Twin Rova had warned me about this.

"Whenever you feel you are in a state of danger, you feel threatened, or you let your rage take over your actions, you will turn into a hideous boar that brings destruction to everything in its path."

I had promised them that I would never allow this to happen to me.

I had broken that promise.

Forcing myself to take deep breaths and clear my mind, I suddenly felt myself returning to normal.

I was myself again.

Picking up the sword I had dropped, I returned to the rock I had retreated to earlier and tried to calm myself down.

Then suddenly a scream pierced through the air.

"Brother!" Daphnes screamed. "Help me! Please!"

Turning I saw Daphnes hanging onto the cliff of the canyon with the tips of his fingers. He was slipping.

As much as I hated him, I had to help.

Diving for him, I grasped onto his sausage like fingers and held on tight. But Daphnes was heavy, and I was weak from battle, and he was slipping fast.

"Brother," Daphnes croaked. It was obvious that each word took an incredible amount of strength to speak. "I want you to know th- th- that I am sorry for everything that I have done and that when I die, I want to die knowing that you for-forgave me. P-p-please brother, forgive me."

Looking into Daphnes's eyes, I realized that they looked just like they did when he was a little boy. I took that one moment to remember all of the good times we had spent together.

Daphnes was my little brother. We shared the same blood.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

And with that Daphnes released his grip on my fingers and willing fell to his death.

The rain stopped.

**Please Review! :) I would really love to know your thoughts on this chapter!**


	19. Chapter: Reminiscence

Author's Note:

Enjoy, and PLEASE if you are enjoying this story _Review! _It would make my world. :)

Part IV: A New Beginning

Chapter 19: Reminiscence 

_An Author's Note from Ganondorf:_

What do you think of my story so far? As you can see, things are not always as they seem. To understand a story entirely you need to read it from both angles, there are two ways to look through a window.

Many pieces of my life have never been completely understood by others. I hope you see that as you read, my life does indeed make sense if you take the time to connect the pieces of the puzzle together in order to see the full picture.

In this last part of the four part novel I have written, the full picture of my life will finally become realized.

But, you must be warned… there will be epic battles, grave secrets revealed, flashbacks will uncover long hidden truths, and friends and enemies will gather under one roof at last.

Not to mention that the invisible string that holds everything together will finally step out into the light.

And perhaps the most pressing question of them all, who will be sitting in the royal throne when this novel is at its end?

What are you waiting for? Turn the page and continue your reading, as you look back at my life from a new perspective.

~ Ganondorf

* * *

Suddenly there was light.

As if by magic the blinding light slowly transformed into brilliant colors: one by one came ebony, crimson, emerald, indigo, and mauve. Gradually shapes began to take form. It was then that I noticed a colossal disk floating no more than four inches from my face. As my image of the world became clearer I saw that it was not only a floating disk, but an eye; and it was starring down on me. I did not have to guess very hard to determine who the owner of the eye was.

"Ganon!" Koume chirped. "You're alive! Kotake, come quick!"

Moments later a petite witch floated in while balancing a large decorative bowl of soup on her head and grasping two additional platters of soup in each green hand.

"Good morning sleepy head, we were afraid you weren't going to wake up for a few years. I would have broke my heart had you gone into another dreadfully long coma." Kotake comforted.

Kotake gently placed one bowl of soup on the hickory bedside table. The other bowl she nestled into the greedy hands of her sister. The third bowl remained grasped in her hands, and before I had time to prepare, a spoonful of soupy substance was shoved into my open mouth.

"Chew and swallow, dear." Kotake directed.

Following her directions, I swallowed and could feel the slimy goo slide slowly down my throat.

"Good job Ganon, this is the only way you are going to get better." Advised Kotake.

"Am I contagious?" I wondered aloud.

"No," Kotake responded. "You only have a small cold. You shouldn't have fought all night outside with Daphnes without a proper warm coat on."

Suddenly memories started to spiral around my mind. As if by the hand of a magical genie, a puzzle gradually became organized. Suddenly I remembered everything.

I bolted upright and for the first time realized that I had been lying in bed.

"Kotake, war status!" I commanded.

"The Hylian troops surrendered last night after they obtained news of the death of their leader the king." Kotake responded with a slight smile. "King Ganondorf of Hyrule – how do you like the sound of that?'

I allowed a slight smile to creep across my own face and lifted my head and shoulders up a little higher. On my twenty-fist birthday I was getting used to the sound of – King Ganondorf – now sixteen years later that dream finally became a reality.

"What is the condition of the Hylian troops and people?" I asked.

"The Hylian village that Naboroo burnt down is not doing well. Many Hylians have lost their homes and are starving on the streets. And as for the troops, although they surrendered to the Gerudo troops, the have refused to join our side peacefully. Most men of the troops have returned home to the Hylian village to comfort their families." Kotake relayed.

"Our Gerudo troops will be sent over to the village to help them rebuild the town. They must also bring food for the Hylians. That is a command." I ordered. "Relay the information to Naboroo immediately. I –"

And then my face fell as the memory settled at the top of my mind.

"Ganon, Naboroo… um … left us… remember?" Kotake gently reminded.

"Right," I said glumly. "Then send General two and five on that mission."

"Right away, Ganon." Kotake acknowledged, pushing her sister Koume out of the room to deliver the message.

"Did we take the Hyrule castle?" I asked Kotake.

"Ganon," Kotake said with a little chuckle. "Where to you think we are right now?"

Slowly scanning my eyes across the room, I took in my surroundings. Across from the bed I sat rested two colossal closed oak doors. Aside from my bed about ten feet stood a clear glass door leading outside to the woods. To my left was tall pine dresser and long full-body mirror. Next to the outside glass door was a handsome hickory armchair. And lastly placed in front of my maple bedframe was an oak chest, beautifully crafted and boasting the design of the Hylian crest.

A tear welled up in my eye, but I quickly blinked it away before Kotake had a chance to see.

"Kotake," I said gently. "We're in my old bedroom. I feel like a boy again."

Slowly Kotake's delicate arms wrapped around my enormous head in a hug. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Get some rest." Kotake instructed before flying out the room and quietly shutting the two oak doors behind her.

I carefully stepped out of bed. My bare feet tingled at the touch of the cold wooden floors. Slowly, I walked to the oak chest placed in front of my bed. Kneeling in front of the chest I took a few moments to admire the talented craftsmanship of the chest. Smoothly, I rubbed my green fingers into the grooves of the chest that made the Hylian crest. I felt at peace. With one careful hand I unlatched the hook that held it closed, and with the other I silently creaked open the lid.

Gazing into the chest, I was amazed. How, after all these years had the contents gone undisturbed? The chest looked exactly how it did when I left.

With tender hands I lifted out the weathered painting of my mother and father. My fingers gently traced their outlines, desperately trying to remember. Grasping my ring finger, I sighed in relief. Eldin's ring was still there.

"You would have loved to meet her." I whispered to the painting.

Delicately, I set the painting back inside the chest.

My fingers carefully wrapped around another object within the chest – a small black leather bag resting on a pillow. "The Ocarina of Time." I whispered while lifting it out of the chest.

Latching my fingers around the pull string opening, I was just about to open the bag when suddenly sounds of clashing swords knocks, and booms echoed through the halls and leaked into my bedroom.

Without thinking I latched the lid closed to my chest, hooked the black leather bag to my belt, grabbed my sword off the bedside table, and slipped on my black boots as hurried out my bedroom, quietly shutting the oak doors behind me.

**Please consider leaving a review if you have been enjoying this story and have not left a review so far! :)**


	20. Chapter: Old Friends

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoy the story, I added a bit of a twist :) Enjoy and Please _**REVIEW**_.

Part IV: A New Beginning

Chapter 20: Old Friends

Trying to run with silent feet is impossible with enormous feet like mine.

Booms echoed throughout the castles hallways and corridors as my boots systematically collided with the tile floor.

Arriving at the top of the two way grand staircase, I scanned below for intruders.

Nothing.

Had I imagined the sounds of battle from my bedroom? Kotake had said I had a cold, but she never said I was going delusional.

Maybe I _was_ insane.

With a sigh of relief, I allowed my sword to be sheathed. I leaned against the railing in the middle of the two grand staircases and looked down upon the throne room.

Most of the mess remained from the previous night. The paintings aligning the wall of the left staircase were tattered and torn from slashing swords.

A few chords still hung uselessly from the ceiling marking the original location of the grand chandelier. The glass crystals that had coated the room the night before, however; had been swept up and removed by Gerudo maids, and the frame of the chandelier had been removed as well.

The immense hole in the castle wall remained unfixed. Temporary action had been taken though by nailing a few large wooden boards across the opening in the wall so no one but the wind could enter.

Brilliant sunlight flooded the throne room and beautiful bird songs leaked in from opened windows. The birds seemed to sing a song familiar to me. Gripping the center railing I swayed side to side with their tunes. The melody reminded me of a lullaby I was sung to many years ago by my mother. She used to call it 'Ganon's Lullaby'.

It was something of a secret between my mother and me. I had never shared the song with anyone else in my life… well except for Eldin, of course.

Glancing around the room, my eyes finally settled on the colossal organ pushed against the wall, across from the royal thrones. I was quite a skilled organ player, Linebeck II had taught me to play when I was young.

Walking down the stairs, I approached the organ. I took a seat on the crimson cushion of the oak bench. Looking out the window above my head, I watched pretty blue birds zooming around in the air, while singing their melodies. The sunlight's warmth coated my uplifted face. Gasping Eldin's ring on my ring finger, I was at peace.

After giving my hands a good crack, I placed them on the keys of the organ. My fingers danced across the keys as I played 'Ganon's Lullaby'.

Melodies of my song echoed through the castle, and played in tune with the birds; until  
suddenly, my song was interrupted.

The two collasal doors to the throne room were thrown open with a bang. In stepped a kight clothed in green, wielding a sword. His eyes stared daggers into mine, and seemed to shout, 'I swear I'll stop you with the Master Sword in my hand, and every bit of courage in my heart.' Then, without much hesitation, he raised his sword for combat and charged.

* * *

I had less than a few seconds to react to the sward swinging down hard at my head, and yet I hesitated. I did not want to fight this boy, he looked like he was just a confused teenager.

Not able to think of a way around the situation, I was forced to unsheathe my sword. With one hand on the handle and the other on the blade, I held the sword parallel to my body; using it as a shield to block the knight's sword coming down upon me.

I only succeeded in teetering him back a few inches, just enough time for me to jump off the bench I had been sitting on and brace myself for the inevitable battle.

Next he swung his sword straight at my legs, I jumped just in time to avoid the blow. I was my turn to take a shot. I swung my sword straight for his head, but purposely delayed to give him just enough time to dodge for the blow; I just couldn't do it.

The knight ducked as predicted, and when he did, his green night cap stayed suspended in the air for a second. Suddenly memories were fighting to get to the surface of my mind. I knew this boy… but from where?

While I was standing their pondering how I knew him, he charged at me, his sword aimed to my heart. It was then that I noticed a buzzing ball of brightness shouting orders at him. "Link! Link! Give him a left! A left!"

Suddenly I remembered. I had fought this boy back when he was only around eight or nine, at my castle in Gerudo Valley. And here he was again, what did he have against me?

Our swords collided with a clash as I brought mine down hard on his to avoid his blow. At this moment I used my left leg to knock his feet out from under him. His body fell flat on the castle tile.

Backing away from him, I tried to avoid further conflict, but suddenly he had a bomb whipped out from somewhere behind his shirt, sailing through the air at my face. I dived to take cover behind the royal throne. The bomb exploded the left grand staircase causing it crumbled into nothingness.

The scariest part of everything was now, hiding behind the royal throne, I didn't know where he was. I could hear him though, and the throne room suddenly became very quiet.

Slowly I heard him lifting himself to his feet. Then step by almost silent step, he searched for me. In less than a few seconds I could sense he was only a few feet from my hiding place. Remaining still, I readied myself for a confrontation.

Silently I turned my head and was met at the nose with the point of an arrow. Before the boy could release, I kicked my foot directly upwards at the bow the boy was cradling. The arrow shot up at the ceiling and stuck itself right next to the loose wires of the once grand chandler.

Using all of my strength, I then pushed him with both hands at the floor. The boy's bow dropped from his hands, as he slid across the floor on his bum.

I had just enough time to creep out from behind the royal throne, before he was on his feet again. The boy prepared for his next attack. He extended both hands, in his left hand he wielded his sword, he then twirled at me with the flurry of a storm.

With only a few seconds to think, I dropped my sword to the floor with a clatter and released an energy ball straight at his middle.

Colliding with the boy right where I had aimed, the boy spiraled across the room. Losing his balance he braced himself as he slid across the floor right to the wall with the temporarily fixed giant hole.

His back banged against the wall with such a force the whole castle shook, causing a few tattered paintings aligning the destroyed left staircase to crash against the floor.

Then, something amazing happened. The boy's brown little bag attached to his belt loosened open, bounced off the wall, and scattered across the floor, landing midway between him and me. The content of the bag gently slipped out and landed on the cold tile without a sound.

The boy's eyes went wide, and I froze in my tracks. The whole castle seemed to go still. Even the birds ceased to sing.

"This can't be possible…" I whispered to myself.

Laying between the boy and myself, and sparkling like the rich rays of the sun was the beautifully crafted instrument I knew all to well.

The Ocarina of Time.

**Review Please! :)**


	21. Chapter: The Ocarina of Time

Author's Note:

I hope you are all still enjoying this story! Sorry if the twist made some of you angry, but I just have to write this end the way I feel is right. :) This is the second to last chapter of the story, and the next chapter (chapter 22) will be the last. I do have two very good deleted scenes chapters written (deleted because they didn't flow into the story easily, but not because they were badly written or because I didn't want it to happen), so if anybody would want me to post them just PM me or write it in a review and I will be sure to do so. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to leave a nice little _**review**_ for me to read please!

Part IV: A New Beginning 

Chapter 21: The Ocarina of Time

"Impossible" I muttered silently to myself. "This cannot be…"

As if pushing through deep ocean water, my hand reached for my black leather bag in slow motion. Carefully, I unhooked the bag, and held it in my hands.

If the Ocarina of Time is not in here… then what is? With my x-ray vision proving false, I pulled the leather draw string on the bag to open it and then tipped it upside-down to slide the contents of the bag into my hand.

What landed in my palm was so absurd that I almost laughed.

"A stone!" I bellowed loud enough causing the entire castle to shake and some debris from the stone castle walls to bounce onto the boy's green cap.

This was definitely the work of Daphnes. Even from his grave, he seemed to think of new ways to torture me.

Gripping so hard upon the smooth stone that my knuckles turned white, I turned to the boy and asked in as steady a voice as I could muster. "Where did you get that instrument young man?"

For an answer, the boy only shrugged causing me to hurl the stone at the wall above his head. The stone landed on the boy's head with a 'thunk'. He then made his hand a fist and rubbed his head vigorously until the pain went away.

"You stay right there young man." I commanded, taking authority. "And don't move."

Quickly, I turned and bolted up the right grand staircase. Reaching the top, I gripped the railing and bellowed loudly. "Kotake! Koume! Come quick!" (The Twin Rova always seemed to find a way to be absent during a battle.)

A few minutes later their delicate figures zoomed into sight.

"What happened here?!" Koume exclaimed. "Ahhhhhhhh! There is an intruder! Get him Ganon!" She shouted while pointing at the boy with a little green, accusing finger.

Kotake rested a comforting hand on Koume's shoulder to quiet her. "Ganon, would you like to explain what happened here?" Kotake inquired calmly.

"It's not of any importance of how this all started. What I'm wondering, is how this teenage boy came to take possession of the Ocarina of Time." I stated with a hint of accusation in my tone. "Well, let's start from the beginning. What is your name young man?" I inquired.

The boy slowly stood to his feet and dropped the sword from his hand with a clatter. To me, this symbolized his willingness to talk things through. I waited for a response to what his name was, but he never answered. He just stared straight through my eyes, like he was trying to look into my soul.

Finally the buzzing fairy that had coached him earlier during the battle zoomed out from under his green cap and shouted in a nagging tone. "His name's Link, you got that? You got any other questions then… then…well, then you got to go through me."

"And what is your name, Miss Fairy?" I asked with a chuckle.

With a huff of her breath the fairy responded. "Navi, that's 'N' as in knowledge, 'A' as in adventure, 'V' as in the 'venture part of adventure, and 'I' as in ah… Impa. That's N-a-v-i. Navi."

"Well… Link, I remember when you were younger you attacked me at my castle at Gerudo Valley. I want to ask why?"

Link again, was silent and Navi took up the responsibility of answering my questions.

"He came to battle you because _you_ kidnapped Zelda." Navi replied hastily.

"But, I didn't kidnap her, she came to me. She disguised herself as one of my servants and snuck inside my castle."

"Don't try to lie to us Ganondorf, we can see right through them." Navi assured. "Right Link?"

Link nodded in reply. He then looked at Navi in such a way that prompted her next question for me.

"Link want's to know why you attacked his kingdom – the Kingdom of Hyrule. Why did you kill the king, and why are you so evil that you crave so much power?" Navi demanded. Link seemed to approve of her translation as he glared into my eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

"That's not true, well at least not in the way you think it is." I defended myself. "Let me answer you with a question; who always receives the Ocarina of Time as a child?"

Navi glanced at Link before responding. "The first born to the Hyrule throne, which is exactly why you have no business with it."

I looked at the Twin Rova for help, hoping they would have an idea. Finally Koume spoke up, "Why don't we all look inside my crystal ball?"

"Your what?" I questioned.

"My crystal ball" Koume answered. "We could follow the path of the Ocarina of Time as it passes hands to get from you to Link."

Before I could reply in two swift motions Koume cupped her hands around each other just large enough so that a small creature could fit inside. Koume then turned to Kotake who hovered both of her hands above Koume's cupped ones and produced a small flame. After Koume's cupped hands were well heated, Koume separated her fingers slightly to create a small hole. Like a silent wind, Koume then gently blew into the hole; which caused the sounds of freezing ice within.

Slowly Koume turned to me and uncapped her hands. Inside her palm rested a small crystal ball the size of my fist.

"Well, shall we have a look?" Koume tempted.

* * *

So there we all stood, clustered around Koume and her crystal ball, looking like a picture right out of a childhood storybook… sort of.

Koume stood at the center with the crystal ball nestled in her hands and Kotake at her side. Right behind them, I stood, peering over their shoulders.

Link and Navi had even come to join our small circle, though I still believe that Link was suspicious of me; as though I may unsheathe my sword suddenly and have him pinned against a wall.

Unfortunately, considering the circumstances, I really couldn't blame him. All of the evidence was stacked very much against me. I had attacked the Hyrule Kingdom, and my actions had resulted in the death of the king. Even many years ago when Zelda was held in my grasp, it did very much _looked_ like I had captured her.

Alas, Link only ever saw the individual pieces to the puzzle, and was unable to comprehend the entire picture… along with everyone else in this world who had ever heard of me. Upon hearing 'Ganondorf' images of an evil monster would come to their thoughts, causing them to immediately cower in fear.

I hoped that by becoming King of Hyrule, at last I would be able to reform my image, but that was definitely going to be no easy task.

But the image that others perceived of me was only a secondary thought at the moment; my real curiosity was how Link had come to acquire the Ocarina of Time, something that had once only been a secret between my mother and me.

I was about to find out.

* * *

"All I have to say is key words relating to the events that you want to see, and TaDa! It will appear." Koume explained with her goofy little grin plastered across her face.

"Koume, why haven't you ever told me about your 'crystal ball' powers before?" I wondered aloud.

"Just never thought of it… the only thing I ever used it for was spying on the kikwis that waddle around in the woods, they're so funny." Koume laughed. "But anyway, whisper the key words into the crystal ball Ganon, go ahead."

"Well, after my mother passed down the Ocarina of Time to me, I suppose the second most likely person to have acquired the Ocarina was Daphnes."

"Sounds logical." Kotake agreed.

Leaning close over Koume's shoulder so that my nose nearly touched the crystal ball, I whispered. "Daphnes and the Ocarina of Time."

Right on command, the crystal ball slowly came to life.

* * *

Slowly the images of a dark corridor came into view. Around the corner the new King of Hyrule Daphnes peaked his head out from around the corner.

It was the night that Ganon was supposed to have had his royal crowning, but had instead been shoved off of a cliffside by his own brother Daphnes, and so Daphnes had been crowned King of Hyrule that night instead.

At the moment Daphnes was scanning for Hylians lurking in the corridor. The coast was clear.

Although it was already midnight, the castle was still buzzing with activity. It wouldn't be until one o' clock in the morning until the guests of the Royal Crowning began to leave.

But Daphnes was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him right now.

During the Royal Crowning Daphnes had recalled a small bit of information from when Brother Ganon and he were kids. Daphnes remembered the secret Ganon had shared with him concerning the Ocarina of Time.

"Mother gave this to me when I was very young. It's called the Ocarina of Time. I don't know what it is capable of doing, only that it is very powerful. I hide the Ocarina in my chest, because none of the Hylian maids ever look there. Here it is safe." Ganon had said.

Even as a young child Daphnes had been able to sense the great power of the magical instrument. He recalled his very own words on the subject.

"The Ocarina of Time is very powerful, I can sense it. The person who discovers the Ocarina's secret will become the most commanding and influential ruler on the face of the world…"

So Daphnes decided that he would make it his job to discover just what supposed powers this instrument possessed. If the power it possessed was truly as great as it was said to be, then Daphnes might become an even more powerful dictator of Hyrule than he had imagined.

And so, seeing the coast was clear Daphnes turned and darted around the corner and into Brother Ganon's room quietly shutting the oak door behind him.

In a flood of darkness Daphnes struck a match and lit the candle resting in his palm. The room was slowly enveloped in a haunting glow. Although Daphnes had visited his brother's room many times before, today it felt ghostly in the absence of Ganon's presence.

Without making a sound Daphnes placed the candle on the wooden floor and knelt before his brother's chest. Unlatching the latch with one hand, he then silently creaked open the lid and peered inside.

It looked just like how it did when Daphnes had last seen it. Then instantly Daphnes's eyes drifted toward the painting of his parents.

Unable to resist the temptation, Daphnes carefully lifted the painting of his parents and cradled it in his hands. He missed them so much, he wished they were here to love him and guide him like the parents of other teenagers did. But suddenly, he was washed over with a feeling that curdled up and swelled in his stomach. It tied him in knots and made him dizzy. It wouldn't be until many years later that Daphnes would understand what this feeling was.

It was guilt.

At the moment though, the feeling slowly washed over Daphnes and then was gone, because something else had caught his eye: the black leather bag.

Faster than lightning speed, Daphnes dropped the painting back inside and removed the leather bag from the chest. In moments Daphnes had the bag slipped open and was holding the Ocarina of Time in his very own hands.

He could feel the power already.

Suddenly a thought popped into Daphnes's head. What if Brother Ganon survived the fall? Although the odds were slim, Daphnes didn't want to take his chances. If Ganon was alive, he would surely come back for the Ocarina of Time. The most Daphnes could think of would be to at least stall him.

Reaching inside his pouch Daphnes extracted a large, heavy stone. Quickly he slipped it inside the black leather bag and pulled the draw string closed.

Within moments the black leather bag was in the chest, and the lid of the chest was shut.

Quickly putting out the candle with his thumb and forefinger; Daphnes then slipped out the doors and creeped down the corridor with the Ocarina of Time bouncing in his pouch.

To get to the Hyrule castle library, Daphnes had to sneak through the throne room. He hoped that most of the guests would be on their way home since it was half an hour past midnight now. To Daphnes's luck the throne room was almost empty and he was able to sneak through it fast.

Finally, Daphnes made it inside the Hyrule castle library. Daphnes made his way to the bookshelf to the right of the fireplace. Quickly, he pulled out every other book in a sequential pattern. Without a sound the bookshelf spun around to reveal a passage to the secret staircase. Daphnes scurried down the stairs as the bookshelf shut silently behind him.

Once inside his room of secret files, Daphnes withdrew the Ocarina of Time from his pouch.

"It's time to find out what powers this Ocarina does truly possess."

Daphnes then lifted the Ocarina to his mouth and began to play. Never being a very talented musician, the 'music' (if you could call it that) came out in squeaks and squeals as Daphnes tried to hastily paste together a melody.

Frustration built up inside of him as he was unable to play the instrument. Finally his patience ran dry as he turned and hurled the Ocarina of Time at the wall.

"The Ocarina possesses great powers?! Ha!" Daphnes exclaimed. "This instrument possesses more sentimental value to Brother Ganon than anything!"

And with that Daphnes turned and left the room.

What he didn't know was that someone was watching him as he left.

* * *

The crystal ball flickered in Koume's palms and then turned back to crystal white.

"That's the end of Daphnes's time with the Ocarina." Koume assured, turning her head to face me.

Our circle had transported to the right grand staircase. I sat on third step, peering over Koume and Kotake who sat on the second step. And Link sat on the first step kneeling backwards to face the crystal ball Koume held in her hands.

"Who could have obtained the Ocarina of Time next?" Kotake questioned.

"Eldin, it must have been Eldin." I confided. "Link, who did you receive the Ocarina from?"

Something in his eyes seemed to tell me Princess Zelda, but I could have been wrong, he could have meant anybody.

"Well, if Princess Zelda was the Hylian from whom you received the Ocarina from, Eldin must be next." I guaranteed.

"Are you ready Ganon?" Koume asked holding up the crystal ball in her small hands.

Leaning down close to the crystal ball, I breathed. "Eldin and the Ocarina of Time."

* * *

Eldin had watched Daphnes sneak into his room of secret files many times before during the fortnight they had been married, but today the pattern sequence eluded her.

Eldin wondered the secrets that Daphnes held in his secret room. If she could find out how to get inside then maybe she could discover the evidence she needed to prove that Ganon was still truly alive, as she knew in her heart that he was.

But, she needed to work quickly; someone could be coming any moment.

Was it every other red book or every other book in general? Eldin wondered in distress.

Giving both ideas a try, she finally got lucky. The bookshelf spun around to reveal a secret passage. Eldin scurried inside quickly, allowing the bookshelf to shut behind her.

Darkness blanketed the room.

Eldin reached down slowly to light the only candle she had brought with her. She honestly wished she was more familiar with the room so she knew where Daphnes kept the real light sources for it.

As the dim candle light shed ghostly shadows across the room, Eldin almost dropped the candle in astonishment. Stacked from the floor to the ceiling all across the room were piles and piles of papers. In one corner portfolios of every Hylian towered higher than the Temple of Time. In another corner, letters swiped from the 'trusted' Hylian mail system pooled in a pile spanning across the floor.

There was one object in particular that caught her eye. It was an instrument that she recognized immediately. The Ocarina of Time.

Ganon had taught Eldin how to play a few simple melodies on the instrument. The Ocarina brought back treasured memories of Ganon and her playing the instrument in the Hyrule Castle garden and at Hylian Day.

Eldin new it was her duty to save the precious instrument from this evil room. To keep it hidden from sight, Eldin stashed the Ocarina under her dress in a secret pocket built on the inside.

Then, as quickly as she had arrived, she turned and scampered up the staircase and out of the Daphnes's secret room, as the bookshelf closed behind her.

* * *

My hand grasped around Eldin's ring as the crystal ball flickered off.

"She was so brave." I whispered more to myself than anyone else, as a slow smile crept across my face.

"So, who's next?" Koume asked impatiently, obviously finding enjoyment in the short clips.

Glancing quickly at Link, his eyes again seemed to say Princess Zelda.

I decided to trust him.

Koume raised the crystal ball up towards me, and I began in a whisper "Princess Z-"

Suddenly I was interrupted by an answer.

"Yes?" replied the suspicious voice.

I didn't even have to lift my head, for I recognized her voice immediately.

For in her voice, I heard Eldin's.

**Please Review :) ! (and don't forget to tell me if you would like me to post the two deleted scenes I have written!)**


	22. Chapter: King Ganondorf

Author's Note:

Well here it is, last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys the ending although it is far from the traditional cannon. :) Also, _PLEASE_ if you have enjoyed this story and not left a review so far it would make me so thrilled to receive a nice short (or long) _**REVIEW**_ from you! So if you have read the entirety of this story please consider leaving a review (even if it is merely a smiley :) or sad face :( ) and it will make my world... Thanks and enjoy.

Also, do not forget to PM me or review asking for the deleted chapters I had written if you want to read them and I will be sure to post them. :)

Part IV: A New Beginning

Chapter 22: King Ganondorf

Jumping to his feet, Link suddenly ran to Zelda. Swooping her up in his arms, he spun her around in a hug.

"Link, I've missed you so much! I didn't know where you disappeared to." Zelda cried.

In reply, Link simply shrugged as if to apologize.

"Well Link, let's get this over with." Zelda suggested.

Before I even had time to react, she had drawn her bow and arrow and taken aim between my eyes. Standing very still, I dared not to even flinch. Kotake and Koume sitting on the step in front of me gasped, but also remained still, knowing if they made one false move I was through.

The whole throne room seemed to freeze as I waited for her to release the arrow. Closing my eyes, I grasped Eldin's ring and began counting the seconds in my head, just too see how many more I would be granted in this world.

After reaching six seconds, I couldn't stand it anymore. Opening my eyes to see what had delayed my death, I witnessed something I never would have expected.

Link had placed a gentle hand on Zelda's shoulder and was staring into her eyes. As if Zelda was having a conversation with just herself, she occasionally nodded or whispered an inaudible response to Link as Link simply stared on.

After the longest sixty-five seconds I had ever experienced in my life, Zelda lowered her bow to the ground.

"So, you want to know how I acquired the Ocarina of Time. Is that right?" Zelda began "Everyone get confortable so I can tell my little story."

Link slipped down into pretzel style at Zelda's feet. Kotake and Koume snuggled with one another for warmth. The entire time, I remained frozen, awestruck in the sudden mood change that had filled the throne room.

Coughing to clear her throat, Zelda began in her best story-telling voice. "It was a dark and stormy summer night…"

* * *

"It had been lighting and thundering all day and into the night. At bedtime I tried desperately to fall asleep without mother and father, but it was to no avail. Every time a boom shook my bed, or a flash of lightning ripped through the sky I would bolt right up, my eyes wide open, clutching my teddy bear close to my chest.

-You know Link, it's not that funny. Stop laughing so I can continue my story!-

Anyway, I gave up trying to sleep in my room by myself and decided to bunk with mother and father in their bed. Quietly, I crawled out of bed and snuck through the hall where the King and Queen's quarters were situated two doors down.

Light could be seen escaping from the bottom of the door, so I knew they were awake and I wouldn't be disturbing anyone. Silently, I turned the knob on the door and stepped inside.

Mother sat in front of her mirror combing her luscious golden hair that I had always admired; and father was no where in sight. Mother must have seen me enter in her mirror, so she turned, picked me up and asked why I was awake past my bedtime.

After explaining to her that I was scared of the lighting, she picked me up in her arms and cradled me tight. I asked her where father was, and she explained quite sarcastically how he enjoys going to the library to read late at night.

While she rocked me, I asked if she could tell me a story. Mother smiled warmly, but suddenly her face turned gravely serious. She rose, and sat me down on her colossally sized bed. Glancing quickly around the room as if she was making sure the coast was clear, she opened the door to her personal walk in closet and stepped inside. Moments later she emerged carrying a paper hat box.

Excitement swelled in my stomach as I watched her quietly shut the door to her room and join me on her bed. Snuggling closely to her, I watched as she removed the lid to the hat box, only inside laid not a hat, but a sparkling instrument.

Then mother told me a story that to this day, I never forgot. 'Zelda listen closely' mother had said. 'I'm about to tell you a story of much importance.'

With my ears cued and listening my mother began.

She explained that long ago she had a friend that often played this instrument (which she called the Ocarina of Time) to her. Mother explained that her friend told her of the great powers the Ocarina possessed, only that he was unsure of exactly what powers it had.

Many years ago when her friend passed away, mother knew it was her responsibility to care for the Ocarina. From then on she had continued to play the Ocarina whenever she could as she tried to discover its powers.

'And one day,' Mother whispered closely in my ear. 'I succeeded.'

I remember that mother had taken both of my small hands in hers and looked me directly in the eyes to make sure I was paying close attention.

'Zelda, the Ocarina does indeed possess great powers,' Mother began. 'I want you to know if anything ever happens to me it is your duty to care for the instrument, just as I had when my friend had passed. Listen closely my dear, this is very important, one day the Hero of Time will come to Hyrule and if I'm unable, it will be your duty to pass on the Ocarina to this young Hero. It has taken me very long to comprehend the Ocarina, I'm still trying, but I now know that it is meant for the Hero of Time, and he must know, I'm sure, what its powers are meant for. Do you understand my child?'

Nodding while looking straight into her eyes, I answered that I did.

As gently as if it was a cloud plucked from the skies, mother placed the Ocarina in my palm. Rotating it with my fingers, I admired its craftsmanship.

'Let this be our little secret,' Mother had told me. 'The Ocarina of Time shall only be discussed between you and I understand?'

Again I nodded my head and placed the Ocarina back in mother's palms.

Suddenly the knob on the bedroom door began to jiggle and the door began to open. Faster than the lightning that flashed outside our window, mother dropped the Ocarina inside the hat box and slid it under her bed.

At that same moment father stepped inside. His eyes seemed calculating as he took in the scene. Finally he spoke 'Zelda what are you doing in my room so late?'

Mother responded immediately. 'Our little angle was just afraid of the storm, wasn't that all sweetie?'

Quickly I replied yes and was shuffled out of the room by mother, and speedily received a good night hug from father as I made my way back to my room.

The rest of that night I imagined I could still feel the Ocarina of Time nestled in my hands."

* * *

Zelda concluded her story with a dreamy expression on her face and her hands dramatically clasped by her cheek.

"Every memory I shared with my mother is a treasure to me now… I desperately wish I could have shared more of them."

Although I spoke nothing, I silently agreed with Zelda, her mother was indeed a wonderful person; and I myself do wish that I had been able to share more memories with her.

I had never contemplated the fact that once I was proclaimed dead, Eldin took it upon herself to care for the Ocarina of Time. Eldin was so determined and courageous; I don't think it could have been possible for anyone else to come to comprehend the Ocarina's powers other that Eldin. She had discovered that the Ocarina of Time was meant for the Hero of Time, information that had previously been unknown to the royal Hylian bloodline.

Suddenly, everything came full circle as the puzzle pieces united into the full picture.

"Link," I discovered. "You are the Hero of Time, aren't you?"

With a nod of his head, link suddenly sat a little taller and raised his head a little higher, obviously trying to live up to his grand title. Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"I suppose it's my responsibility to relay Link's adventures with the Ocarina of Time, isn't it?" Zelda offered reluctantly. "Lucky for all of you I'm a remarkable story-teller."

* * *

"When I first met Link a few months before our little confrontation at the Gerudo Castle, he presented me with a sparkling green gem – the Korkiri Emerald. Not long before that, I had a dream in which the young hero capped in green had a duty to collect three gems from notable domains and then report to the Temple of Time.

Recounting this vision, I instructed Link to retrieve the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire as well. Accepting his duty, Link set off to the faraway lands to salvage the additional gems. On the way back from the Goron Kingdom, Link sensed I was in danger and rode to my rescue. Arriving just in time, Link was able to save me from your evil clutches at the Gerudo Castle.

Once we had escaped and it was safe to talk, I awarded him the Ocarina of Time and thoroughly elucidated its importance. After we parted ways, Link arrived at the Temple of Time. The doors were locked. On instinct he withdrew the Ocarina of Time and played a song called The Song of Time, it was as if he was born always knowing how to play.

The doors to the Temple allowed him entrance and Link stepped inside. Immediately he spotted an exquisitely crafted blade, and somehow he knew it by name – The Master Sword. Stepping forward, Link withdrew the sword from the stone instantly dropping to the ground and falling into a deep sleep.

Seven long years later, Link awoke to the echoes of war booming across the horizon. Link knew what he had to do. With no time to waste, Link set off to defend Hyrule at once; knowing that an epic battle was bound to take place between himself and the oppressor.

-And as you can see, he was a little late.-

During the battle, the Ocarina of Time must have fallen out of his pocket or something, which caused the both of you to yearn to know of the history of the great instrument.

The Ocarina of Time has now taken us full circle."

* * *

Zelda was indeed correct. The Ocarina of Time had taken us in a full circle. One simple instrument was greatly responsible as acting as the invisible string that united us all together.

It had been passed down to me from my mother, then stolen in an evil raid by Daphnes, later rescued by kind-hearted Eldin, once again passed down to her daughter Zelda, and lastly restored rightfully to Link, The Hero of Time.

The Ocarina of Time had been played by us all, it had touched each of our lips and each of our hearts, and it had continued to be received by us all in an aura of wonderment and mystery.

Fingering the grand instrument, it was of no doubt to me that I knew right where it belonged. Standing, I strode over to a bored looking Link still sitting pretzel style on the throne room tile floor. "This belongs to you." I assured tossing the Ocarina into his undersized hands.

Link fingered the delicate instrument with care as he lifted the instrument to his mouth and began to play the Song of Storms.

Suddenly a sparkle caught my attention out of the corner of my eye and I realized it was Link's sword still lying uselessly on the tile floor from when Link dropped it. Bending over, I grasped the sword handle and walked back over to Link, extending the sword for him to retrieve it.

To my surprise both Zelda and Link froze. Link's jaw dropped open and Zelda released a gasp. Then Zelda and Link turned to each other impulsively and exchanged glances, conducting some type of silent conversation with each other. Finally, Link accepted his sword with a grateful nod.

I decided to ignore their reaction, knowing that I would never fully understand teenagers. Then, instead of returning to the staircase, I walked past it and sat comfortably in the Hylian royal throne. Feeling very content, I knew in my heart that everything was somehow right at this moment.

Grasping Eldin's ring, I made a crazy decision. "Link, Zelda, come here and listen; I have a story I wish to share with you."

Link hurried over taking a seat on the floor in front of my throne like a little school child patiently awaiting story time. Even Navi peaked out from under Link's cap, ready to listen. Kotake and Koume then floated on by as they fought for who was going to be the lucky one to take a seat in the Queen's royal throne.

It was only Zelda who took her time to reach my throne, standing a safe distance away with her arms crossed across her chest. I understood her animosity towards me. In her eyes I had stolen her kingdom, and her father from her. I hoped to one day restore the damage that had been done between Eldin's only child and me.

Clearing my throat, I began to tell my tale. "I am going to tell you a story of a young Hylian who was once prince of Hyrule. My tale takes place a very long time ago."

As Link's eyes widened in excitement, I was given courage to begin my story.

"Long ago, in a castle known as the Hyrule Castle, the queen gave birth to the prince of Hyrule. No one could believe their eyes. The young prince was born with skin as dark green as a crocodile and red fire hair, but visible upon the hand of the royal creature was the unmistakable Triforce of Power. I was that young prince…"

Then something magical happened, as the melodies of the birds flying high swelled, the Triforces adorning the three of our hands came to life, pulsing as one.

**The End**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Also, do not forget to PM me or review asking for the deleted chapters I had written if you want to read them and I will be sure to post them.**** :)**


	23. Deleted: Daphnes and The Royal Crowning

Author's Note:

I was asked to post the two deleted scenes from my story, so here one is! I will post the other deleted scene tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled. Enjoy!

Deleted Scene: Daphnes and The Royal Crowning

This scene would originally fit in Chapter Twenty-one: The Ocarina of Time, during the crystal ball's flashback of Daphnes and the Ocarina of Time. I decided to cut it because I felt that it slowed down the pace of the story too much and didn't have enough focus on the Ocarina of Time itself. This scene goes to describe the events that took place when Daphnes returned to Ganon's Royal Crowning and proclaimed him dead.

* * *

Unlike today, the throne room was dressed up in its most elegant style. White streamers adorned the high ceiling, flowers of white and gold filled every crystal pot, and even the grand chandelier seemed to sparkle with excitement.

Linebeck II could be seen polishing the golden jeweled crown that had been worn and passed down by members of the royal Hylian generations for centuries. Today the next Hylian in line for the royal crown would be received in a ceremony.

This was the day of the Royal Crowning.

Those considered the aristocracy of Hyrule had been invited to the indoor castle celebration. Hylian women displayed Hyrule's latest fashions, dressed in bell-shaped, flowing silk ball gowns; as they danced on the sparkling floor accompanied by Hylian men dressed in their new white ruffle button-ups and hand-sewn black slacks.

The feast set out for the guests were even more impressive, as it featured delicacies placed from one side of the dining table to the other.

But even as the timeless music of the orchestra played and the aroma of entrées twirled through the castle corridors, much like the Hylian women who twirled upon the dance floor, Linebeck II was unable to relax.

"Ganondorf should have been here over an hour ago, it's nearly nine o'clock now." Linebeck whispered to himself. "Ganondorf is usually very punctual, something must be wrong."

As Linebeck though of the possibilities that could have happened to Ganondorf his mind began to spin, because even though Linebeck was not Ganondorf's father, or even his adopted father, Linebeck had always felt that way. It was, in fact, Linebeck who had cared for Ganondorf as child and voluntarily taken up the role as a father. He had even taught him to play the organ, an instrument that Linebeck himself had always been enchanted by.

Linebeck decided he would go out to search for Ganondorf and make sure everything was okay. Of course there must be something responsible for causing him to be absent to his own party.

Without any further delay, Linebeck buttoned up his wool coat and situated the sailor's hat on his head; ready now to begin his search for the king-to-be.

Suddenly the main entrance doors to the throne room were thrown open with a bang. The orchestra ceased to play and the dancing ended abruptly.

At that moment young Daphnes stepped into the throne room and all attention immediately fell upon him. His eyes were wild and his face was knotted up in distress. Suddenly gasps and murmuring began to swell.

Linebeck immediately realized that whatever had happened to Daphnes must have to do with Ganondorf.

"Daphnes!" Linebeck called. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Linebeck, something very terrible has happened." Daphnes began. "Yes, something very, very terrible."

The throne room suddenly turned deadly silent as they glued their eyes to Daphnes, and waited for his next words.

"Well, out with it boy! What is it?!" Linebeck bellowed while grabbing Daphnes by his collar and shaking him fiercely.

"My brother, Ganondorf is dead!' Daphnes shouted as tears began washing down his face. "He was so young, so young!" Daphnes cried.

"You're lying! The lies of this boy!" Linebeck accused while shaking an angry fist. But it was very apparent that Linebeck was more hoping that they were lies than actually being sure that they really were.

"Alas, it is true!" Daphnes assured while withdrawing a bloody cloth from his pouch. "He was killed by a mad wolf."

Linebeck took the cloth to examine its authenticity. He didn't need to utter a word to his guests the way he hung his head after the examination said it all. Suddenly the throne room erupted in a series of outrages and weeps.

"But, my dear Hylians," Daphnes exclaimed. "It was for the good of us all."

Linebeck's gaze turned to Daphnes in disgust. "How could you say such a thing Daphnes, about your own brother?!"

"Oh, how I wish it wasn't true, but the terrible secrets he shared with me right before his death were completely treasonous." Daphnes lied. "He told me that once he became king he was going to use his power to become a dictator and take over us all. Since I'm his brother, he offered me a prime position and much power; but because I have morals, I turned it down. He then tried to kill me, so that no one would ever know of his evil plans. Luckily, right as he came at me a wolf attacked him from behind. Thanks to the wolf, we were all saved from his evil wrath."

Murmurs continued to fly from Hylian to Hylian within the room. Everyone seemed convinced of Daphnes's hastily made tale. To Daphnes the Hyrule Kingdom as a whole would prove easy to sway in opinion. Whatever Daphnes himself deemed true, the kingdom seemed to accept as fact.

Only Linebeck was unmoved. Linebeck had known Ganondorf too well to ever believe he would try to pull a scheme like that. On the other hand, Linebeck had also known Daphnes to have an evil side to him; and was not convinced of one word that he said at that moment.

"Well, at least this party will not have to go to waste." Daphnes replied casually, completely over all of his grief. "I'll just need a moment to prepare for my Royal Crowing."

"That's what this is all about! You killed Ganondorf so that you could be king! Don't think that you can fool me for one second Daphnes!" Linebeck accused.

"Linebeck, I'll give you one warning," Daphnes said quiet enough so only Linebeck could hear. "If you get in the way with my Royal Crowning I will have you banished from this kingdom forever."

"Well that isn't necessary because I'm leaving! I'm leaving this corrupt system forever, and I'm never coming back! I'm going off to search for treasure, that's what I'm going to do!" Linebeck declared loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

Daphnes gave a curt nod to the Hyrule castle guards and then eyed Linebeck. Immediately Linebeck was escorted out of the castle, banished from Hyrule grounds for forever more.

"Don't stop this party!" Daphnes exclaimed. "I'm ready for the Royal Crowning right now! Its part of Hylian law: In the unfortunate event that the first prince in line to become king dies, the next oldest prince in line shall take his place as king." Daphnes recited from memory.

The Hylian guests shrugged at his request, and within one hour's time the Royal Crowning was complete.

Daphnes took the throne as the new King of Hyrule.

**Review!** :)


	24. Deleted: Daphnes and Eldin

Author's Note:

Well this is it. Hope you enjoyed everything. Thanks for all of you who have been loyal reviews so far! Every review I received made me cry with joy! :) I would fully appreciate if you left just a little review for me to read to see what you thought of my story as a whole :) Anyway, _**enjoy and review**_!

Deleted Scene: Daphnes and Eldin

This scene would originally fit in Chapter  
Twenty-one: The Ocarina of Time, during  
the crystal ball's flashback of Daphnes and the Ocarina of Time. It took place  
right after Daphnes had obtained the Ocarina of Time from Ganon's bedroom and  
was attempting to make his way to the Hyrule Castle Library through the  
busyness of the throne room, still at partying. I decided to cut it because I  
felt that it slowed the pace of the novel and was irrelevant to the subject of  
the Ocarina of Time. This scene goes to describe the events of Daphnes's first  
confrontation with Eldin after Daphnes has been crowned king.

* * *

Daphnes might as well have had a big red floating arrow pointing at him as he walked through the throne room, because the new crown that now adorned his head attracted more attention to him than anyone else at the party.

Daphnes was greeted by everyone as he passed by, no Hylian must have thought it respectable to pass by their new king and not show him their appreciation.

At last, he had almost reached the library hallway when the throne room doors were thrown open with a bang, and a young pretty maiden with golden hair struggled to fight her way inside while being held back by two strong Hylian guards.

Quickly, Daphnes made my way through the dancing Hylians to the scene of action.

"Release her." Daphnes commanded casually.

Instantly the two guards released their grip on her arms, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Who are you, and state your business here." Daphnes stated nonchalantly while helping her to her feet.

"Don't act like you don't know me!' the maiden snapped. "I'm Eldin from your school when we were little."

Slowly an evil smile crept across Daphnes's face upon hearing her name. He would not have been able to recognize her otherwise. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were reddish, upon her face it was apparent she had been crying for a long time.

"Oh, Eldin! Of course I remember you!" Daphnes exclaimed sarcastically. "Why don't you come in and join the celebration, I was just crowned King of Hyrule. Haven't you heard?"

"I heard all about it, you're a monster!" Eldin exclaimed. "You tried killed him I know you did!"

"You've been drinking too much!" Daphnes said forcing a laugh. "Why don't you come and discuss the matter with me in the parlor."

With a nod to the guards Eldin was picked off her feet and marched to the parlor door not far from the throne room.

A Hyrule servant rushed to open the parlor door. Then the guards dumped Eldin inside the room and Daphnes stepped inside afterward closing the doors behind him.

Instantly, Eldin accused Daphnes with a flurry of accusations. Daphnes had tried to kill Ganon. Daphnes had always secretly longed for the throne himself. Daphnes had planned the entire incident himself. Daphnes was the one who was truly evil.

And the entire time Daphnes just leaned against the wall and listened. Acting in a bored demeanor he occasionally inquired if she was done talking. And finally Eldin said that she was.

"Listen, I know that you were engaged to Ganondorf." Daphnes began. "But he's now dead and so your plans have now changed; you will be marrying me tomorrow at sunrise, is that clear?"

As suspected Daphnes was met with a flurry of opposition.

"Eldin, quiet yourself, you see it's no use, I always get what I want as you have seen so far yourself." Daphnes explained. "You will be marrying me tomorrow at sunrise or I will have your parents killed."

Again, as suspected after opposition she came to a reluctant agreement, wishing to protect her parents from harm.

And with the agreement made, Daphnes left the room and continued onto the library. Unless his mind was playing tricks on him, he was sure that as he walked away he could hear the sounds of Eldin crying.

_**Review :)**_


End file.
